Retrouver ce que nous avons perdu
by jeunevieille
Summary: "- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, Malefoy ? - Tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde, Granger ? " Et si une cohabitation forcée les obligeait à révéler leurs secrets?
1. Prologue

**Voici une histoire dont j'ai eu l'idée. Ce n'est qu'un prologue, pour voir si c'est possiblement intéressant. **

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient, et encore… ;) **

**Bonne lecture! **

.

Hermione soupira, assise dans son lit.

- Hermione chérie, viens, c'est l'heure de ton bain! lui répéta sa mère, qu'elle entendait de la salle de bain.

C'était cette affirmation qui lui avait arraché un soupir quelques instants plus tôt. Elle se leva malgré le serrement qu'elle avait au cœur et alla rejoindre sa mère.

- Maman…

- Quoi, ma puce ?

- Je peux prendre mon bain toute seule.

- Quoi ?

À contrecœur, Hermione lui répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Mais non, ma chérie, je vais t'aider à prendre ton bain, comme je le fais chaque jour.

- Maman!

Hermione essayait d'être douce et ferme à la fois, parfois, par contre, ses émotions prenaient le dessus et son ton perdait de sa douceur.

- Maman… se reprit-elle plus calmement. Je prends mes bains toute seule, maintenant. Tu ne te rappelles pas? Je n'ai plus cinq ans. J'en ai dix-huit.

- Hein? On ne prend plus… ah oui.

Le visage et la voix de sa mère s'assombrirent.

- Oui, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Ah oui, ajouta-t-elle brusquement après quelques secondes de silence. Je me rappelle maintenant.

Hermione sourit, mais son sourire ne contenait aucune joie.

- Bon, finit par soupirer sa mère, je vais te laisser seule, ma chérie.

- Merci.

Elle sortit de la pièce et Hermione l'entendit descendre les marches pour rejoindre son père au salon du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle se fit couler un bain bien chaud, y entra et sans attendre plus longtemps, elle s'y immergea complètement. Elle resta environ une minute sous l'eau, puis en ressortie, la respiration haletante. Les yeux fermés, Hermione soupira d'aise et de tristesse à la fois. Elle se permit enfin de penser à ce qui la tracassait depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle n'était pas du genre à s'enfler la tête et à se féliciter pour n'importe quoi ; malgré tout, elle savait que le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la guerre était déterminant. Hermione était vraiment contente de sa participation à la guerre et de l'issue de celle-ci – comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? – mais, malgré cette satisfaction et le comble d'être devenue, avec ses deux meilleurs amis, un symbole d'espoir pour toute une génération, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un goût âcre dans la bouche en y repensant.

En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, la réalité l'avait rattrapée. Plutôt durement, d'ailleurs. Maintenant, elle devait donc se l'avouer, malgré l'importance qu'elle avait joué dans la chûte des Forces du Mal, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour n'avoir été qu'un combattant parmi tant d'autres.

Car ainsi, elle n'aurait pas été obligé d'enlever elle-même la mémoire de ses propres parents.

Hermione reprit son souffle et replongea sous l'eau. La douleur de voir ses parents, ensemble et heureux, ne la reconnaissant même pas, était encore très présente. C'était normal : elle était aller les rechercher seulement quelques jours auparavant. Oh, elle aurait pu y aller bien avant, mais, elle voulait d'abord s'assurer que tous les Mangemorts étaient soit morts soit emprisonnés, pour ne pas que ses parents, retrouvés par l'un d'eux, fassent l'objet d'une vengeance ou d'un chantage quelconque. Quand il eût été prouvé qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, vers la mi-août suivant la fin de la guerre, elle s'était dépêchée vers l'Australie.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir un tel coup au cœur. Trouver ses parents fut facile, se convaincre que les ramener en Mr. et Mrs. Granger était bonne en était une autre.

La vei semblait tellement plus facile pour Wendell et Monica Wilkins. Ne pas avoir leur fille leur enlevait tous leurs tracas, doutes et peurs de parents qu'elle avait vu tant de fois faire froncer leurs sourcils. Dans les deux jours où elle les avait observés, elle ne vit jamais aucune pensée sombre venir déranger leur vie parfaite.

Mais évidemment, Hermione voulait retrouver ses parents. Était-ce à cause de sa précipitation à vouloir les faire retrouver leurs identités ou son anxiété cette journée-là, elle n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il que, pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie, mais peut-être aussi pour la plus importante, Hermione Granger rata son sortilège. Ou, du moins, en partie. Ses parents ne retrouvèrent pas la mémoire entièrement, ni immédiatement. Elle leur revenait par petits bouts, au fil du temps. Des fois ils oubliaient des événements récents et pensaient donc être dix ans en arrière, des fois ils oubliaient des choses qu'ils s'étaient déjà rappelés. Des fois même, ils confondaient leur vie avec celle des Wilkins. Mais, s'ils s'étaient tout de suite rappelés l'existence de leur Hermione, il y avait une majorité de leur ancienne vie qui ne leur était toujours pas revenue en mémoire. Les chocs les plus brutaux à ce sujet étaient à propos du monde magique. Quand ils oubliaient son existence, ou qu'ils ne comprenaient plus comment il fonctionnait, Hermione se sentait exclue de la vie de ses propres parents. En effet, ils vivaient ces moments en ignorant le monde dans lequel était immergé jusqu'au cou leur fille!

Ainsi, dépendant des jours, ils appelaient leur fille « ma puce » comme à ses cinq ans, ou, plus normalement, « ma chérie ». Ainsi, dépendant des jours, ils la regardaient comme un monstre lorsqu'elle se servait de sa baguette, ou, au contraire, lui lançaient un regard reconnaissant.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Hermione Granger vivaient donc avec des semi-étrangers qui étaient en fait ses parents.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione et vinrent s'ajouter à l'eau du bain, tandis que, d'une voix tremblante, elle exprimait à voix haute sa crainte :

- Est-ce que leur mémoire reviendra un jour ?

Le dire ainsi, entendre ses mots résonner dans sa salle de bain lui donna l'impression de concrétiser sa peur. Pour s'éclaircir les idées elle sombra une fois de plus dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle émergea, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larmes sur son visage. Elle sortit du bain, un peu plus sereine qu'elle y était entrée.

.

_Il y avait des ombres autour d'elle. Plein de Mangemorts l'entouraient. Elle voulait crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle essaya de bouger, mais aucun de ses membres ne lui obéissait. Soudain, elle sentit une forme bouger derrière elle… Le serpent. Nagini. Une expression de terreur se dessina sur son visage. Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire à sa vue. Puis, une voix froide, aiguë, dont elle ne pouvait voir le propriétaire mais dont elle devinait de qui il s'agissait, murmurait : _

_- Tue. _

D'un coup, Hermione se réveilla en sueur. Après quelques respirations haletantes et la certitude qu'elle se trouvait en sécurité dans son lit, elle essaya de déterminer ce qui l'avait réveillé. Elle aperçut alors un hibou qui cognait sur le carreau de sa fenêtre, semblant tanné d'attendre. Machinalement, Hermione se leva pour aller lui ouvrir et elle s'empara de la lettre. Le hibou prit alors son envol, manifestement content d'avoir accompli sa mission. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Hermione observa l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le sceau de Poudlard.

.

Mr. et Mrs. Granger déjeunait tranquillement dans leur cuisine, par un matin radieux, lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri provenir de l'étage. Ils se précipitèrent alors à toute vitesse dans la chambre de leur fille, source de ce hurlement à se déchirer les tympans. Essouflés, ils défoncèrent presque la porte avant de s'exclamer en même temps :

- Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ?

- C'est les méchants? Ils sont revenus ? demanda son père.

- Tu as fait un autre cauchemar? s'enquit sa mère avec inquiétude.

Hermione, qui se trouvait au bord de la fenêtre, ne les regardait même pas. Elle ne détachait pas ses yeux d'un papier qu'elle tenait à la main.

- J'ai été nommée Préfète-en-Chef… murmura-t-elle sans y croire.

.

- Saloperie, murmua Drago Malefoy pour lui-même.

- Drago! le reprit sa mère d'un ton autoritaire.

Pour le grand malheur de celui-ci, elle avait l'ouïe très fine.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Encore une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Son ton était redevenu doux et elle se leva du canapé pour aller rejoindre son fils, qui se trouvait devant la cheminée du salon principal du Manoir Malefoy.

- Ça dépend pour qui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Expliques-toi.

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face au regard maternel. Il détailla ses traits fins, ses cheveux blonds et son air digne. Il devinait déjà l'air que prendrait le visage de sa mère à l'annonce de sa nouvelle. Finalement, il baissa les yeux et soupira avant de marmonner :

- J'ai été nommé Préfet-en-Chef.

Les sourcils de sa mère se haussèrent, ses yeux se mirent à briller et un sourire se dessina sur son visage gracieux.

- Mais c'est merveilleux !

Elle serra son fils dans ses bras, fière de la responsabilité qui avait été accordée à son fils.

- Drago, sais-tu ce que ça veut dire? demanda Narcissa devant l'air peu enthousiaste de celui-ci.

- Oui, ça signifie que j'aurais deux fois plus de responsabilité que tout le monde lors de mon année d'ASPIC !

Voyant que sa mère allait l'interrompre, il la coupa d'un geste.

- Et je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Mais ça ne m'apportera rien. Franchement, les Préfets-en-Chef ne font rien d'utile – ils surveillent les première année, décorent le château, font des rondes de nuits… Mais leurs responsabilités leur prend quand même la moitié de leur temps, allez comprendre pourquoi… Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber !

Drago marcha d'un pas vif vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber. D'un geste rageur, il s'empara du parchemin et de la plume qui trainait sur la table basse et se mit à faire des croquis avec des gestes secs, des traits brutes et carrés.

Sa mère attendit patiemment qu'il se calme, ce dont elle fut assurée lorsqu'il les coups de plume de son fils se firent plus lents et détendus.

- Drago… murmura-t-elle, réjouie. Cela veut dire qu'on nous accepte dans la société. Ça veut dire qu'on nous fait confiance.

Bien que son fils n'ait pas levé ses yeux vers elle, Narcissa sut qu'il l'écoutait car il avait cessé de dessiner.

- Les Malefoy peuvent reprendre la digne place qui leur revient. Ceci, Drago, dit-elle en pointant l'insigne qu'il avait laissé sur la cheminée, c'est ce qu'on attend depuis deux mois.

Il réfléchissait, elle le voyait bien. Puis, doucement, il reposa la plume et le parchemin, maintenant rempli de petits dessins. Narcissa sourit, voyant qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre et à le calmer. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Il tourna la tête pour qu'elle arrête, ce qu'elle fit.

- Tu sais qui va être content d'apprendre ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix excitée. Ton père !

La réaction de Drago, qu'elle craignait, ne se fit pas attendre : il se leva d'un bond.

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais prévu de voir Blaise, aujourd'hui ? dit-il brusquement. Je vais être en retard. Je rentrerai pour souper.

Avant que sa mère n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, il transplana. Narcissa soupira en secouant la tête. Elle avertirait elle-même Lucius, dans ce cas. Elle se leva pour sortir de la pièce, mais, avant de le faire, elle ramassa le parchemin que Drago avait laissé. Elle le caressa doucement du bout de ses doigts. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit apparaître un parchemin vierge qu'elle plaça à côté de la plume. Puis, elle sortit, la main fermement agrippée aux croquis de son fils.

.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Maladresse de style? Trop de descriptions? Pas assez d'action? **

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez, que ça soit bon ou mauvais! Je veux m'améliorer avant de commencer vraiment à l'écrire! ;) **


	2. Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

**Bonjour! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre! **

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerais sincèrement remercier tout ceux qui m'ont écrit une review! Elles m'ont touché et indéniablement encouragé à écrire la suite! (Ce qui a été très chiant car c'était en fait une récupération d'une autre histoire que j'ai écrite et j'ai du modifier, bref, beaucoup d'efforts pour peu! xD) **

**Merci également à tous les ajouts aux favoris (après seulement un chapitre! wouah! merci beaucoup!) et les story alert! TOUT ÇA ME REND FORMIDABLEMENT HEUREUSE! :D**

**Ensuite, comme je l'ai expliqué, ce chapitre est une récupération et donc, l'histoire se situe un peu plus au point de vue de Harry, du moins au début. C'EST POUR CE CHAPITRE SEULEMENT! Bon, je tenais à la préciser. **

**Finalement, suite à une recommandation, je précise que je continue l'histoire de J. K. Rowling, donc je ne modifie rien de la Bataille Finale ou des morts. Tout le monde retourne à Poudlard continuer ses études, le Ministère ayant décidé que l'année qui venait de s'écouler ne comptait pas. Harry est donc en 7****ème**** année, Ginny en 6****ème****, etc. L'histoire du précédent chapitre a commencé environ deux semaines avant la rentrée (donc le mois d'août suivant la Bataille) et ce chapitre-ci se déroule le 1****er**** septembre de la même année. Je crois que c'est tout? **

**MERCI ENCORE et bonne lecture. **

.

Harry, d'un pas légèrement indécis, traversa la voie 9 ¾, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis 2 ans. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant la grosse locomotive rouge qu'était le Poudlard Express. Avec un pincement au cœur, il réalisa que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se rendait sur ce quai pour y prendre ce train.

Quelle injustice, quand même. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que, dans un an, sa vie n'aurait plus rien à voir avec le grand parc, la cabane de Hagrid, la Grande Salle et son plafond magique qui lui indiquait la température chaque matin, le dortoir avec son confortable lit à baldaquin… Le château, sa première vraie maison, lui manquerait.

Bien sûr, il avait réussi à s'en passer pendant un an, mais quelle année longue ce fût… Et c'était avec la promesse qu'il y retournerait un jour. Il devait l'admettre qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ne pas retourner étudier à Poudlard.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry observa plus attentivement le Poudlard Express, promesse de départ vers de nouvelles aventures, et se demanda à quoi ressemblerait son année, une année qui promettait d'être joyeuse, sans Voldemort…

…_mais sans Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Fred…_

Il n'eût pas le temps de s'enfoncer dans des pensées plus sombres que quelqu'un se jeta dans ses bras.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione sans desserrer son étreinte. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir!

- Hermione, calmes-toi, tu vas l'étouffer, clama la voix de Ron, que Harry ne pouvait voir, sa vision étant réduite par les cheveux de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione s'écarta, les joues en flammes. Ron s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui serra chaleureusement la main.

- On avait peur pour toi, vieux, dit Ron. Il est presque onze heures, on pensait que t'arriverais pas à l'heure pour prendre le train.

- Et alors? demanda Harry avec le sourire. Vous aviez peur pour moi? Pourtant, vous savez que j'aurais pu me débrouiller pour me rendre à Poudlard… avec une voiture volante et ma grande expérience avec celles-ci…

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, repensant à l'entrée fracassante qu'avait fait en deuxième année Harry et Ron. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter davantage que le sifflet sonna, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le train, en emportant rapidement leurs bagages.

- Ça fait bizarre, dit Ron, qui n'était pourtant pas nostalgique d'ordinaire, de partir sans dire au revoir à personne.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il avait eu la même pensée. Hermione, elle, dit simplement :

- Allons placer nos bagages.

Sans un mot, ils acquiescèrent. Ils cherchèrent par la suite un compartiment libre pour pouvoir fêter leurs retrouvailles et parler librement.

Si auparavant Harry se plaignait de voir les têtes levées sur son passage, et les chuchotements accompagnés son chemin, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Les gens se jetaient littéralement sur lui et hurlait lorsqu'ils croisaient sa route, demandant un autographe. Même Ron et Hermione subissait une hausse de popularité. Comme tout le monde savaient qu'ils avaient été avec Harry depuis le début – l'épisode de Ron les quittant étant passé sous silence - maintenant ils étaient presque aussi populaire que lui.

C'est pourquoi ils eurent autant de difficulté à se trouver un compartiment libre. Quand ils purent enfin s'installer seuls et en paix, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

Les retrouvailles allaient bon train, les blagues joyeuses menant le trio, qui ne faisait aucune référence aux morts, ou du moins qui ne s'y attardait pas, quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. Dans l'embrasure, il y avait une longue silhouette finement découpé, des cheveux blonds tapageurs, des yeux gris d'acier : Drago Malefoy.

Par réflexe, Harry regarda derrière lui, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il soit suivis de Crabbe et de Goyle – puis, il se souvint.

Les amis cessèrent net de parler, se retournant vers la personne, ne sachant comment agir. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, leur ennemi de toujours avait essayé de les livrer à Voldemort, ensuite de s'emparer de l'Horcruxe, puis son meilleur ami était mort et finalement, Harry et Ron lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Drago ouvrit la bouche… mais ne dit rien. Il s'avança dans le wagon et tendit une main à Harry. Celui-ci, éberlué, s'en empara, demandant aux autres du regard si ce qui se produisait était bien en train de se produire.

Puis Malefoy se tourna vers Ron et fit la même chose, puis vers Hermione, où il eût un moment d'hésitation, et où il fit simplement un signe de tête nonchalant. Ensuite, sans dire un mot, il quitta.

Le trio échangea un regard de total incompréhension. L'année s'annonçait vraiment différente.

- Harry, pinces-moi… murmura Ron. J'hallucine ou Malefoy vient d'amorcer une trêve?

- Non, tu n'hallucines pas, répondit Hermione, les yeux dans le vague.

- Il était mieux de le faire, quand même, répliqua Harry avec un rire amer. On lui a quand même sauvé la vie, quoi, deux fois, depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu?

- Oui, et il avait essayé de nous volé l'Horcruxe ! renchérit Ron avec un sourire satisfait. Malefoy vient de s'excuser! répéta-t-il, comme pour essayer de s'en convaincre. Haha, j'en connais un qui va avoir la vie dure cette année…

- Ron! Tu songes à le faire culpabiliser parce qu'il a été élevé par des Mangemorts et qu'il a reproduit leurs idéaux ? Ne profites pas de la situation, il est venu s'excuser !

- C'est Malefoy, je te signale!

- C'est un humain, je te rappelle ! Il éprouve des remords en plus, il se sent déjà mal! Tu ne vas pas en profiter en plus?

- Réfléchis Hermione, sans lui, on aurait eu beaucoup moins de misère à remporter la guerre ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais pour me venger un peu pendant notre dernière année!

- Hey, Ron, les interrompit Harry.

Ne voulant pas que ses amis commencent à se disputer alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas rendus à Poudlard, il décida donc de changer de sujet.

- Où étaient tes parents d'ailleurs ?

- Quoi ?

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dis que c'était bizarre de ne pas avoir personne pour nous dire au revoir. C'est vrai, mais… comment se fait-il que tes parents n'étaient pas là?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? demanda Ron, visiblement surpris.

Harry et Hermione hochèrent tous les deux la tête en signe de négation et s'échangèrent un sourire devant l'éternelle étourderie de leur ami.

- Ils ont déménagés aux Etats-Unis.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

- Oui, ils sont partis là-bas en vacances, observer la coutume des sorciers américains.

- Ils sont partis quand?

- En juillet, après… après avoir régler leurs affaires.

Harry sut que cette dernière phrase cachait quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas le temps de rien demander.

- Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne soient pas revenus? s'étonna Hermione.

- En fait, ils ont tellement aimé ça là-bas qu'ils y ont emménagé!

- Mais… qui s'occupe de leurs enfants?

- Hermione… soupira Ron en la regardant.

Il semblait quelque peu désespéré mais il souriait.

- Nous sommes tous majeurs, maintenant… Nous sommes capables de nous occuper de nous-mêmes ! Tu penses, ils ne nous auraient jamais abandonnés si nous avions encore eu besoin d'eux ! De toute façon, avec Poudlard, nous ne sommes presque jamais à la maison, alors…

- Dans le fond, c'est une bonne chose, concéda Hermione. Il était temps qu'ils pensent à eux.

Harry, lui, était préoccupé par autre chose.

- Ça veut dire… commença-t-il fébrilement, que vous avez vendu le Terrier?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Mais pas du tout! Ginny et moi vivons toujours là, pendant l'été.

- Mais alors… où avez-vous trouvé l'argent pour acheter l'autre maison?

Harry vit les oreilles de Ron rougir, et il se sentit gêner pour son ami. Il savait que l'argent avait toujours été un sujet sensible pour les Weasley, particulièrement pour le plus jeune des fils, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le demander.

- Admettons que George et moi les avons aidé en bonne partie, admit Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « toi et Georges » ?

- Bien, avec tout l'argent qu'on se fait au magasin…

- Tu travailles au magasin de ton frère ?

- Attendez, vous le saviez non ?

Voyant l'expression de ses amis, le rouquin comprit que leur réponse serait négative.

- Vous… n'avez pas reçu mes hiboux?

- Bien sûr, mais je te jure qu'en aucun cas tu ne fais mention…

- Par Merlin ! Je vais devoir tout vous expliquer…

Il soupira et ses amis échangèrent un sourire devant sa paresse. Finalement, au bout de quelques blagues, Ron se lança alors dans un long récit détaillé, auquel il prit soin de ne jamais prononcer le nom de Fred. Il avait réussi, après plusieurs jours de négociations, à convaincre son frère aîné, qui s'enlisait dans le deuil, à accepter son aide. En définitive, il avait travaillé tout l'été et était devenu associé dans la boutique de son George, tant leur collaboration avait été bonne.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione lorsqu'il eût fini de leur raconter en détail son été. Ça veut dire que tu es capable de… travailler ?

Son ton plein d'ironie fit exploser de rire Harry, tandis que Ron, susceptible, se renfrogna.

- Wouah, soupira Hermione. Maintenant qu'on sait que c'est dans tes capacités, on te verra peut-être le faire à l'école! Et qui sait? Tu pourrais peut-être même te forcer pour tes ASPIC…

Ron rit sarcastiquement.

- N'y pense même pas Hermione ! Tu as déteint sur moi mais pas à ce point-là!

Le rire d'Harry doubla pendant que les joues d'Hermione rosirent.

- Et toi Hermione… réussit-il à dire malgré ses gloussements. Ton été ?

- Eh bien pas grand-chose… marmonna-t-elle. Je suis allée retrouver mes parents.

L'atmosphère dans le wagon changea du tout au tout.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron avec appréhension. Ils vont bien ?

- Ils vont très bien, merci. Et toi, Harry, qu'as-tu fait de ton été ? éluda Hermione.

Mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire par son subterfuge.

- Ton contre-sort n'a pas marché ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, éteinte.

- Non, tout va à merveille…

- Hermione… soupirèrent de la même manière les garçons.

Celle-ci ne put jouer la comédie plus longtemps et baissa la tête, mais ses amis avaient vu qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron tout bas en lui caressant lentement le bras.

Hermione sourit en découvrant une douceur qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas chez son ami.

- Je les ai retrouvés mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi… le sort n'a pas entièrement fonctionné.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse et enchaîna précipitamment :

-Ils ne se souviennent pas de toi ?

Hermione rit à travers ses larmes.

-Voyons, bien sûr qu'ils se souviennent de moi, Harry ! Leur mémoire n'est pas complète, c'est tout…

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et servit à Harry et Ron son sourire le plus faux. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu la questionner davantage, elle changea de sujet.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard, nous devrions mettre nos robes.

Ils s'exécutèrent, comprenant qu'Hermione ne voulait plus parler de ses parents.

- Pourquoi, demanda soudainement Harry quand ils se furent rassis, nous ne nous sommes pas vus de l'été?

- Parce que nous l'avions convenus, non? dit Hermione.

Harry échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami. C'était le genre de consensus dont Hermione s'arrangeait pour qu'ils soient tous d'accord. En fait, ça n'avait tenté ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas vus sans Hermione, qui aurait été dans ce cas-là incapable de les en empêcher.

- Oui, mentit facilement Ron, mais pourquoi avions-nous convenu ça?

-Nous étions tous très occupés… nous avions des chose à faire chacun de notre côté… nous avions besoin de respirer un peu après… après tout ça.

-Oui, dit Harry, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Le train s'arrêta un peu brusquement. Ils sortirent avec leurs grosses valises. Harry sentait un nœud se former dans son ventre : il allait enfin retourner à Poudlard.

.

La carriole menant au château était silencieuse. Personne ne parlait, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

Après avoir parler quelques instants avec Hagrid, ils s'étaient dirigés vers les derniers charriots restant. Harry avait eu le temps de placer tous leurs bagages avant de se rendre compte que ses amis étaient restés où ils étaient, pétrifiés, le regard en direction d'un point précis. Il avait essayé de comprendre ce qui les troublait mais, ne trouvant pas, leur avait demandé :

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Les… les carrioles, bégaya Ron.

Il avait la voix sèche et ne semblait pas vouloir finir sa phrase.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas, alors, il avait promené son regard des carrioles aux expressions effrayés de Ron et Hermione. Il avait alors vu les Sombrals. Un déclic s'était fait dans sa tête, et sans un mot, il les avait prit par un bras chacun, et les avait fait monter dans la carriole. Les chevaux s'étaient mis en marche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? avait demandé Ron d'une voix frigorifiée.

Mais Hermione avait compris.

- Des Sombrals, avait-elle murmuré. Elle frissonnait.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire… Ces animaux que Harry pouvait voir depuis le début de la cinquième année et nous pas ? Mais… pourquoi maintenant pouvons-nous ? Nous n'avons pas… oh…

Son regard s'était éteint.

- Tu vois, Hermione, je t'avais bien dit espérer de ne jamais les voir, avait dit tout bas Harry.

Leur chemin se faisait en silence depuis, Harry ne cessant de repenser à l'expression de leurs visages.

Hermione sortit de sa bulle. Elle pensait à ses parents, se demandaient s'ils se rappelleraient encore d'elle quand elle reviendrait. Voulant se changer les idées, elle décida de taquiner Ronald, ce qui ne requérait toujours qu'un minimum d'effort et apportait un maximum de distractions. Lui voyant le regard fixe et l'esprit ailleurs, elle capta l'attention de Harry avec un sourire avant de dire :

- Ron ?

Il ne réagissait pas, comme elle l'avait espéré. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle clama un peu plus fort :

- Ronald ?

Elle passa sa main devant son visage mais il n'eut toujours aucune réaction. Ce qu'il pouvait être lunatique, des fois !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Hermione fit mine de chercher avant de lâcher sa « bombe » d'un ton naïf :

- Je ne vois aucune Vélane nulle part…

Harry éclata de rire et ce fut ce qui sembla ramener Ron sur Terre.

- Hein ? Quoi ? questionna-t-il, perdu, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler les rires d'Harry.

- Rien, lui assura celui-ci, avec un clin d'œil destiné à Hermione.

- Non, c'est quoi la blague que j'ai manqué ?

- Puisque tu tiens tant à savoir…

Au fur et à mesure de leurs explications, le visage de Ron se renfrognait.

- Franchement ! Tu pensais que…

- Ron, allez, ne le prends pas comme ça ! l'interrompit Hermione. Il faut que tu admettes qu'il n'y a que les Vélanes pour te mettre dans cet état, et nous voulions simplement rire un peu…

- De moi! J'arrive pas à…

Sentant les choses s'envenimer, Harry, comme d'habitude, les calma :

- Alors, à quoi tu pensais, Ron ?

- À Malefoy, murmura l'intéressé.

- Malefoy ! dit Hermione d'une voix malicieuse, continuant sur sa lancée. Avec ce regard… Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles nous avouer?

- Vraiment hilarant.

Ron semblait devenir plus boudeur à chaque instant tandis qu'Harry devait faire de grands efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son air coincé.

- Je pose une question, Ron, c'est tout, mais saches qu'Harry et moi sommes très ouverts…

Celui-ci fit un drôle de son dont l'intention n'était pas claire, à mi-chemin entre le rire et l'approbation. Toutefois, voyant que Ron ne semblait pas s'en remettre, Hermione lui prit la main.

- Ce sont des farces, Ron.

Il ne répondit rien.

- Tu peux penser à Malefoy autant que tu le veux ! Ça ne me dérange pas !

- La situation d'un Malefoy qui s'excuse est quand même, tu l'admettras, Hermione, très… heu… Franchement, c'est…

- Surprenant, compléta Harry. Inattendu. Inhabituel.

- Pour ça, oui.

Ron retira sa main de celle de Hermione et la passa dans ses cheveux, comme stupéfait par ce que Malefoy avait fait.

- Un Malefoy qui s'excuse… répéta Hermione, songeuse. On pourrait presque croire que la fin du monde va arriver !

Tout le monde s'esclaffa pendant que les diligences s'immobilisèrent. Ils sortirent l'un à la suite de l'autre. Pendant qu'Hermione rattrapait les garçons, elle entendit Harry dire d'une voix forte :

- Regardes, Ron, ton nouvel amour !

Hermione sourit et se mit à chercher machinalement la silhouette de leur ancien ennemi. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle fronça les sourcils : Malefoy semblait en colère. Non, en rogne. Avant qu'elle ait pu identifier la source de ce sentiment, Malefoy entra dans le château, se coupant à sa vue. Pourtant, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ses traits restaient imprégnés dans sa tête. Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il l'air de fulminer ?

- Non, mais vous allez vous taire, oui ? demanda Ron, qui n'appréciait pas cette blague qui s'éternisait.

Hermione entendit Harry marmonner des excuses peu convaincantes avant d'entrer dans le château.

Rendus dans le hall, ils s'immobilisèrent tous les trois, sans même se consulter.

- C'est vraiment… commença Harry, la gorge serrée.

Le château avait été entièrement reconstruit et ne gardait aucune trace de la bataille. Cette vision parfaite du hall les ramenait à tant de bons souvenirs et à tant d'aventures périlleuses ! Le voir ainsi, comme avant, prêt à les accueillir, leur donna l'impression que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient franchi la porte du château. C'était comme rentrer à la maison et c'était comme si la maison ne les avait pas quitté.

-… magique, compléta Hermione.

Ils se firent bousculés et ne purent contemplés plus longtemps cette image. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la Grande Salle, magnifiquement décorée. Tout semblait plus beau que d'habitude, du fait que Poudlard retrouvait son identité propre et n'était plus sous l'emprise des Mangemorts. Tout le monde semblait heureux et c'est dans un brouhaha rempli de satisfaction qu'ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor, mécaniquement, ce geste semblant une habitude ancrée en eux.

Les trois héros étaient si contents et si ébahis de se retrouver à leur place, au château, qu'ils ne disaient rien. Ils avaient simplement les yeux pétillants et grands ouverts, regardant partout, pour simplement profiter du fait d'être là, ensemble, tous les trois.

Hermione fit courir son regard sur la Grande Salle. La revoir remplie d'élèves trépignants à l'idée d'une nouvelle année avait effacé les images plus sombres qu'elle conservait de cet endroit, remplies de cadavres et de gens ayant perdus des êtres chers.

Soudain, elle aperçut la table des Serpentard, beaucoup plus vide qu'à l'accoutumée, et fronça les sourcils. Le détail qui avait cependant attiré son attention était la vision de Malefoy, aussi agité que précédemment et peut-être encore plus en colère, qui criait sur un Blaise Zabini à l'allure amusée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre Malefoy autant hors de lui et qui amusait son meilleur ami ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée du professeur Flitwick, maintenant directeur adjoint, qui avait le Choixpeau à la main et une file de minuscules élèves derrière lui.

Le silence se fit et Harry se demanda pourquoi le professeur des sortilèges n'appelait pas les nouveaux quand il se souvint.

La déchirure du Choixpeau s'ouvrit et il commença sa chanson :

_Je suis tout vieux_

_Usé et rapiécié_

_Mais j'en suis bien heureux_

_La vieillesse égale sagesse, tout le monde le sait_

_Et c'est pourquoi à chaque année_

_Je décide des répartitions_

_Et dès que vous serez nommé_

_Je vous dirais votre maison_

_Si vous aimez les aventures_

_Vous rejoindrez les Gryffondor, les preux_

_Qui n'ont pas besoin d'armure_

_Pour démontrer être courageux_

_Si vous êtes plutôt intelligent_

_Serdaigle sera votre maison_

_Ils sont si sages, si pensant_

_Qu'ils en ont fait leur blason_

_Si vous pensez qu'être loyal_

_Est vraiment très important_

_Vous irez à Poufsouffle, car c'est leur idéal_

_Et d'être un travailleur, un grand_

_Finalement les malins et les rusés_

_Rejoindrons les Serpentard_

_Ils adorent s'amuser_

_Et ne laissent rien au hasard_

_C'est le moment de décider_

_Chacun dans un instant, vous saurez_

_Ce en quoi vous êtes bon_

_Car je dirais votre maison!_

Un tulmute d'applaudissement retentirent. Hermione, elle, regarda autour d'elle. EIle semblait la seule à l'avoir remarqué, sans doute parce que dans l'idéal, il en aurait toujours été ainsi, mais le Choipeaux n'avait plus fait d'avertissement. Puis, elle vit Harry aborder un air réjoui et comprit qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. « Tout est vraiment fini » pensa-t-elle.

Le professeur Flitwick commença l'appel.

-Broklen, Ariane.

Une jeune fille s'avança, tremblante, vers le chapeau, l'enfila rapidement, et vit son supplice se terminer lorsque une voix retentissante annonça : « SERAIGLE! »

Elle se dirigea, heureuse, vers sa table.

À la fin de la Répartition, McGonagall se leva et commença son discours. Harry se demanda s'il serait aussi intéressant que ceux de Dumbledore… et arriva à la conclusion que non, quelques seocndes plus tard. Il cessa donc d'écouter, se plaignant de sa faim avec Ron alors qu'Hermione buvait, comme toujours, les paroles de la directrice. Par chance, le discours de McGonagall ne fût pas long et elle se tût dans les applaudissements. Seulement, alors qu'elle semblait se rasseoir, elle amorça un mouvement et les paroles se turent de nouveau.

- J'avais oublié de préciser… Je tiens à féliciter nos deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef, Miss Hermione Granger et Monsieur Drago Malefoy.

Harry ne sût alors pas ce qu'il se passait, tant les choses se déroulèrent vite ; il entendit un cri, un bruit lourd, ainsi qu'un brouhaha devenir de plus en plus fort, sous l'œil paniqué de McGonagall…

.

**Voilà le chapitre, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez… ? **

**Pour la chanson du Choixpeau, je suis désolée, mais mon inspiration ne m'en a pas soufflée de meilleure et je ne pouvais imaginer passer outre ce moment! :P **

**Sinon je sais que l'histoire est encore très descriptive pour l'instant, mais c'est juste le temps de mettre les choses en place, ce qui, je crois, est maintenant accompli. L'action ainsi que la cohabitation des préfets devraient venir très bientôt, dans un ou deux chapitres! **

**J'aimerais tellement avoir votre avis, je ne suis toujours pas certaine d'être satisfaite du style de l'histoire, alors… et sachez que je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions, critiques constructives ou remarques! Je les attends même avec impatience! **

**Bon voilà, c'est tout! Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, mais c'est dans un minimum de 3 ou 4 semaines! Je sais que c'est long, mais… je ne peux pas faire mieux! :) **

13


	3. Chapitre 2 : Découverte

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui arrive très tard et qui est très petit, je sais ! Je voulais vous dire merci pour toutes les reviews et les story alert, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à continuer l'écriture que j'ai trouvé très difficile, surtout pour le début ! Sans vous ce chapitre n'existerait pas alors merci ! :D Je répondrais aux reviews bientôt, je n'ai pas le temps tout de suite !**

**Je ne l'ai pas relu, donc il peut rester des fautes, mais j'ai décidé de le poster tout de suite, car sinon ça aurait été à la semaine prochaine ! **

**Merci encore et bonne lecture ! **

.

Hermione se sentit défaillir au milieu de la Grande Salle. Drago Malefoy… son alter-égo? Juste cette pensée la renversait… elle ne put rien enchaîner d'autre de cohérent dans sa tête, avant de s'évanouir sous les cris paniqués de la foule.

Elle revint à elle quelques secondes plus tard, la tête comme remplie de coton et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Merlin… réussit-elle à articuler.

Son corps état enchevêtré dans une position incongrue, car Ron, qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise nerveuse, la maintenait tant bien que mal, ayant passé ses mains sous ses épaules.

- Hermione, ça va ? demanda-t-il la voix rendue plus aiguë par la panique. Ça va, Hermione ? Tu te sens bien? Hermione ?

Il ballota son corps de droite à gauche à chaque mot qu'il dit. Harry, le teint livide, était accroupi sur le sol à la hauteur de son amie et commença à l'ausculter.

- Ron, calmes-toi, tu la rends plus mal.

- Quoi ? demanda le rouquin, secouant son amie une fois de plus, qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que le Survivant lui contait dans les bruits ambiants.

La réaction d'Hermione face à l'annonce avait en effet causé un attroupement autour de la table des Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et une grande partie des Poufsouffle s'étant déplacés car ils se demandaient ce qui arrivait à leur héroïne. Ils s'occupaient maintenant à édifier des théories sur son malaise.

- Les garçons… murmura Hermione, qui reprenait tranquillement ses esprits.

- Laissez-moi passer, laissez-moi! l'interrompit la voix sévère de McGonagall.

Peu à peu, les élèves se tassèrent et les bruits diminuèrent. Les apprentis sorciers essayèrent de comprendre ce que la directrice pouvait bien dire, voulant s'assurer qu'Hermione allait bien.

- Par Jedusor! Miss Granger, vous sentez-vous bien? s'exclama la voix de leur ancienne professeure.

-Je me sens très bien, professeur, répondit Hermione, qui n'aimait pas l'attention dont elle était victime. « Surtout pour si peu » songea-t-elle. Pour prouver ses dires devant l'air peu convaincu de McGonagall, Hermione se leva d'un coup, avant de tanguer et de retomber à nouveau dans les bras de Ron.

- Une chance que le Quidditch m'a donné de bons réflexes, murmura-t-il tout bas.

- Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley, emmenez-la à l'infirmerie tout de suite, elle ne va décidément pas bien.

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et tentèrent, tout en maintenant leur amie debout, de se frayer un chemin au travers des élèves.

- Circulez, il n'y a rien à voir! ordonna McGonagall. Vous êtes tous tombés évanouis une fois dans votre vie, non ? Allez, retournez à vos places, et que le festin continue!

Dans le brouhaha qui venait de naître suite à ces indications, la directrice lança un regard à la table des Serpentard. Sans qu'elle soit surprise, elle remarqua qu'il y manquait un jeune homme blond ainsi que son meilleur ami.

.

- Attention, Hermione ! dit Ron lorsque cette dernière se laissa tomber sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Vas-y doucement, tu pourrais te faire mal !

- Ron. Je ne suis pas en danger de mort. Je me suis seulement évanouie. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi McGonagall a voulu que je vienne à l'infirmerie !

- Il a raison, Hermione, approuva Harry, qui arborait toujours un teint pâle.

Il s'approcha du lit de la brune et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, à la fin ? Ce n'était qu'un petit étourdissement, je vais bien! On a survécu à pire, non ? Pourquoi vous vous en faites tant ?

Ron s'assit en poussant un soupir. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il marmonne :

- C'est juste que… tu n'as jamais flanché avant. On a besoin de toi, tu sais.

Hermione ne dit rien, par surprise. Puis, pour cacher son émotion et tenter de faire redescendre les larmes qu'elle sentait lui monter aux yeux, dit :

- Pour quoi faire? On a réussi maintenant, non ? Il n'y a plus de dangers qui nous couvent… ah, je comprends, vous avez besoin de mes notes de cours ?

Ils auraient habituellement protestés à grands cris et à grands éclats de rire, mais étant encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé à Hermione, Harry et Ron se contentèrent de sourire.

- Oui, comment ferait-on pour passer les examens de Sortilège sans toi ?

- Tu oublies Métamorphose, je crois?

Ils furent interrompis par l'arrivée de Mrs. Pomfresh.

- Un élève blessé le premier soir ! Les jeunes de nos jours sont si téméraires ! s'exclama-t-elle, en tassant Ron pour mieux examiner Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien, je me suis seulement évanouie.

- Ce n'est rien, hein ? Laissez-moi juger de ça.

Après quelques examens sommaires, le verdict de l'infirmière fut sans appel :

- Vous avez simplement besoin de repos. On ne s'évanouit pas pour si peu, d'ordinaire.

Ron lança un petit « ah ! » victorieux.

- Je vais vous garder pour la nuit et peut-être même jusqu'à midi, si vous êtes très fatiguée.

- Quoi ?

Le cri d'Hermione résonna dans la salle, sec et tranchant comme une lame de couteau.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ?

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais manquer mon premier cours ? Êtes-vous sérieuse ? J'aurais ensuite un retard irrécupérable sur la classe jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Ce n'était qu'un simple évanouissement, je ne suis pas surmenée, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire ! Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de manquer un cours pour si peu ! s'indigna Hermione, la voix montant dans les aiguës à mesure que son discours avançait.

- Je pense à votre santé, miss Granger ! Je crois être plus compétente que vous, du moins dans ce domaine! Le professeur McGonagall…

- … ne sait pas quoi penser, compléta cette dernière.

Tout le monde se retourna en sursautant. Personne ne l'avait entendu entrer, suivant le débat qui avait cours entre les deux femmes.

- Professeur ! l'interpella Hermione. Mrs Pomfresh veut que je…

- J'ai entendu, Miss Granger, pas la peine de tout répéter, merci. Franchement, Mrs. Pomfresh, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

L'infirmière ouvrit la bouche avec sur le visage un air ahuri, clairement décidée à faire entendre l'ensemble de ses opinions, mais la directrice l'en empêcha en reprenant la parole.

- Je sais que je devrais me fier à vos compétences, mais ce cas semble exceptionnel.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Hermione avec une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix. Elle dévisagea tour à tour McGonagall et l'infirmière.

- Je crois bien que vous êtes la seule élève pour qui manquer un cours nuit plus à la santé que de le rater.

- Comment ? s'enquit Pomfresh, ne comprenant pas.

- Vous avez vu sa réaction quand vous le lui avez annoncé ? Sa pression cardiaque a augmenté rien qu'à y penser ! Allez, laissez-lui assister à son précieux cours.

L'infirmière soupira en baissant les yeux.

- Puisque Madame la directrice y tient tant…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, étant coupée par les exclamations de joie de Hermione et de ses meilleurs amis – qui n'auraient pas supporter devoir endurer une Hermione qui manquait un cours. Mrs Pomfresh se tourna et se dirigea vers son bureau dans le fond de la salle.

- Parfois je me demande si je suis la seule qui a leur santé à cœur, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte, laissant les trois héros seuls avec McGonagall.

-Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, Miss Granger. Je crois qu'il aurait été plus… prévenant de ma part de vous annoncer la nouvelle en privée. Monsieur Malefoy a lui aussi été très…

Elle fut interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante de Ginny, qui entra dans l'infirmerie en courant et en criant.

- Hermione, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu…

Ginny s'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle, droite comme un piquet.

- Bonsoir professeur, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, en reprenant son souffle.

McGonagall sembla avoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

- Bonsoir Miss Weasley. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser…

Les quatre élèves la regardèrent quitter la salle.

- Que s'est-il passé ? reprit Ginny, plus calmement que la fois précédente. En le disant, elle s'installa au chevet de son amie.

-Hermione s'est évanouie, chuchota Ron.

- Bon ! J'en ai assez, arrêtez de faire comme si c'était la pire des infamies! Je ne suis pas atteinte d'une maladie grave, je me suis seulement évanouie !

- Ça je le sais ! dit Ginny, avec un sourire. Impossible de la manquer, crois-moi, toute l'école ne parle que de ça. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment se fait-il que tu aies été nommée Préfète-en-Chef et que tu ne m'aies rien dit ?

Hermione rougit alors que Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers elle. Maintenant que l'état de santé d'Hermione ne les inquiétait plus, ils semblaient capables d'intégrer une information qu'ils avaient loupée plus tôt.

- Oui, Ginny a raison… songea Harry. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu nous caches d'habitude.

- J'ai oublié, c'est tout.

- Tu as oublié ? répéta Ron, comme pour la faire douter. Arrêtes, on parle de toi, qui est capable de se rappeler de toutes ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie !

- Ça m'était sortit de l'esprit ! Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

Voyant que Ron allait répliquer et que, pour une fois, il serait soutenu par Harry, Ginny le coupa :

- Enfin, ce n'est pas ça le plus important… Le pire, c'est que Malefoy est l'autre Préfet-en-Chef !

Hermione sembla sur le bord de s'évanouir à nouveau.

- Et il m'a vu perdre connaissance à l'annonce de la nouvelle… Oh mon Dieu ! Il va me le rappeler à chaque ronde que nous devrons faire ensemble !

- Maintenant qu'il s'est excusé, il sera peut-être moins pire, non ? essaya de l'encourager Harry. Peut-être qu'il a envie de passer à autre chose.

- Quoi ?

La voix de Ginny retentit dans la pièce comme l'avait fait plus tôt celle d'Hermione.

- Qui parle d'un Malefoy qui s'excuse ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?

Ses amis lui expliquèrent la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans le Poudlard Express.

- Il s'est vraiment excusé ? demanda Ginny, incrédule. Il a vraiment prononcé les mots « je, moi, Drago Malefoy, m'excuse » ?

- Pas exactement comme ça, mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire.

- Alors, si on tient compte de ça, du fait que vous lui avez sauvé la vie et que vous étiez du bon côté de la Guerre tandis que lui non, tu as peut-être une chance de t'en sortir indemne, cette année, Hermione. Tu n'as qu'à ne pas lui adresser la parole, conclut la rousse, optimiste.

-Peut-être, murmura son amie qui n'était pas convaincue.

Elle gardait tout de même un fond d'espoir.

.

Malefoy lança un regard noir à Zabini pour une énième fois dans la soirée. Pour une énième fois dans la soirée, celui-ci eut un petit rire victorieux pour seule réponse.

- À quoi t'as pensé, Blaise ? Bordel, comment t'as pu seulement osé ?

Sa voix avait son ton froid habituel, mais Zabini pouvait quand même discerner la fureur que son ami ressentait. Fureur que Drago tentait tant bien que mal de contenir, ce qu'il ne pourrait plus faire très longtemps.

- T'es mon ami ou quoi? Putain, je peux pas te faire confiance ?

Son ton s'était élevé d'un coup à la dernière phrase et, n'y tenant plus, Drago agrippa le premier objet qu'il avait à portée de main et la balança à travers la pièce. Blaise se retourna calmement, commentant l'acte du blond comme s'il parlait de la température.

- Ton encrier, Drago, ne fallait pas… Celui que Pansy t'a offert à Noël, en plus !

D'un mouvement de baguette, le noir répara l'encrier, remit l'encre dedans rt le fit léviter jusqu'à la table de chevet de son meilleur ami.

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Merlin !

- Je ne plaisantais pas, non plus. C'est un très beau encrier.

Ils étaient dans leur dortoir, seuls. Crabe était mort, Goyle croupissait en prison et Nott était sorti lorsqu'il avait vu le regard noir que Drago arborait, plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Putain, Zabini, je n'en reviens pas ! C'est sérieux, là !

Pour la première fois, Blaise perdit son sourire narquois. Quand son ami l'appelait par son nom de famille, c'est qu'il était vraiment allé trop loin.

- Drago, calmes-toi !

Il s'assit sur le bout de son lit, la voix calme et mesurée, guettant le blond d'un air inquiet.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais…

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as fait un coup dans le dos! Déjà que je…

Drago, fulminant, ne termina pas sa phrase. Il tourna sur lui-même, énervé, avant de se laisser tomber brusquement dans son lit. Il fit quelques mouvements de baguette. Blaise le regarda, intrigué, avant de voir la valise de son ami s'ouvrir et un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume voler jusqu'à leur propriétaire. Le noir haussa les épaules et finit par baisser la tête, alors que Drago se mettait à tracer compulsivement et sauvagement des traits sur son parchemin. Zabini attendit quelques instants puis, voyant que le blond continuait sa besogne comme s'il n'était pas là, se leva en soupirant et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami. Il observa les gribouillis que celui-ci faisait.

- Je ne faisais que plaisanter, murmura le noir pour s'excuser.

- Ouais, ben, ne plaisantes plus ! s'écria Drago en cessant brusquement de dessiner. J'arrive pas à y croire !

Zabini se crispa quelques secondes avant de réussir à marmonner :

- Je m'excuse.

- Ça ne suffit pas !

- Bordel, Drago, tu m'as entendu ? Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais ! Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je dis à chaque jour, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Drago le regarda de manière méprisante.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as mis sous Impérium et tu m'as fait aller m'excuser à Potter et à sa petite bande !

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène.

- Merde, Blaise ! Sais-tu ce que ça signifie ? Potter croit que je me suis excusé !

Avant que Blaise, comme c'était son intention, ait pu lui faire remarquer que Potter lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il devait bien s'attendre à quelques excuses, Drago devint livide et murmura :

- Oh, Merlin… Il y a pire.

- Quoi?

- Granger… Granger croit que je me suis excusé.

Voyant qu'il ne continuait pas sa pensée, Zabini le questionna :

- Et alors ? En quoi est-ce pire ?

- Tu ne comprends rien ou quoi ? Elle est l'autre Préfet-en-Chef ! Et elle croit que… Putain, Blaise !

Celui-ci s'esclaffa franchement.

- Elle va me croire tout repentant et redevant envers eux, leur accordant monts et merveilles et faisant tout pour leur plaire…

- Tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer la situation.

Drago renifla.

- Et passer pour un faible qui obéit sous Impérium ? Jamais.

- Alors… tu ne la mépriseras pas de l'année à cause de cette petite blague ?

Drago se leva et regarda son ami dans les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre son sourire narquois.

- Tu penses que je ferais ça ? Vraiment ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Il lança au noir au regard qui mélangeait la pitié et la déception, et ce regard le dérangea plus que tous ceux que Drago lui avait faits dans la soirée. Le blond soupira avant de tourner les talons et de sortir, laissant Blaise seul avec ses réflexions.

.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas encore si les personnalités des personnages marcheront avec la suite, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils s'imposent à moi, alors… :) Comment avez-vous trouvé le coup de Blaise dans le Poudlard Express? Moi j'aime bien ! xD Si vous avez du temps n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! :D Elles me font si plaisir! **

7


	4. Chapitre 3 : Quotidien

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Alors voilà, le nouveau chapitre ! Eh non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction, mais j'écris trèèèèès lentement et je voulais me prendre une petite avance… (Bon, ok, j'ai seulement un autre chapitre en stock, mais passons.) **

**Alors je tiens à vous avertir que l'histoire se déroule très lentement (comme mon rythme d'écriture :P) … et que il n'y a toujours pas d'appartements privés dans ce chapitre ! Mais ça s'en vient ! **

**Si vous avez trouvez que les personnages changeaient plus ou moins de caractère depuis le début, ça devrait se stabiliser à partir d'ici. **

**Merci pour vos reviews et/ou ajouts en favoris et story alerts ! Cela me rend absolument folle ! :D (… de joie… ou folle tout court !) **

**Merci merci merci et bonne lecture, en espérant que vous êtes toujours là ! :)**

**P.S. Habitant au Québec, j'utilise l'expression « déjeuner » pour « petit-déjeuner », « dîner » pour « déjeuner » et « souper » pour dîner. Bon ça m'étonnerait que ça change grnad-chose à l'histoire mais c'est toujours bien de préciser…**

.

Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent le cadre de porte de la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner, cette dernière riant de la conversation que ses deux amis tenaient. Ils marchèrent tranquillement à leur place, et seulement quelques regards se braquèrent sur eux. Dès qu'ils se furent assis, les élèves qui les observaient retournèrent à leur occupation. Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient recommencés, et les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient bien vite rappelés que leurs "héros de guerre" étaient comme tous les autres. Ils les laissaient généralement tranquilles, bien qu'ils se sentent parfois au centre des regards ou que certaines personnes venaient leur demander des autographes pour leurs parents. Les premières années n'osaient jamais dire un mot en leur présence, mais mis à part ça, tout était redevenu comme avant à Poudlard.

Tout en se servant, Harry et Ron continuèrent leur conversation, qui consistait à se plaindre de leurs devoirs et de leurs cours. Ils étaient plus nombreux, compliqués et demandant que jamais, mais également plus intéressants, ce qui enchantait Hermione... mais beaucoup moins les deux paresseux qui lui tenaient lieux d'amis.

- À quoi tu t'attendais, franchement ? demanda Hermione à Ron, avec un sourire. Ron ne mangeait toutefois que très peu, l'esprit totalement démoralisé par tout ce qu'il devait accomplir pour subvenir à la demande de leurs professeurs. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre qu'il avait passé sa fin de semaine à faire des devoirs, et qu'il en avait encore une montagne d'autres, appuyé par Harry à certains instants.

- L'année des ASPIC, ce n'est pas une récréation, reprit Hermione, dans un des tons les plus Hermionesque qui pouvait exister. Elle vit bien du coin de l'oeil les deux garçons lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle remarqua également leur sourire face à sa réaction. Il y a de ces habitudes qui ne changent pas et qui sont si rassurantees qu'elles procurent un immense sentiment d'allégresse. Celle-ci en faisait partie, et c'est pourquoi Hermione repiocha dans son assiette avec un regain d'enthousiasme.

- De toute façon, tu te plains toujours pour rien.

- Hermione, tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'as pas vu ce que c'était ! répliqua Harry, se portant à la défense de son meilleur ami, et mentant effrontément à celle qui était passée derrière tous leurs devoirs. Pratique du sortilège de distorsion matérielle pour Flitwick, pratique de la formule d'imitation des textures pour Beckett - le remplaçant de McGonagall - un rouleau et demi de parchemin pour Slughorn sur...

- ... les propriétés contraires de l'oursin, je sais, oui. Je te rappelle que j'avais aussi ce devoir à faire - et que moi, je l'ai terminé !

- Ces profs sont débiles, murmura Dean Thomas entre ces dents, lui aussi élève désespérés face à leurs devoirs. Ils veulent tous nous tuer.

- Avoir su, je ne serais peut-être pas revenu, rajouta Ron.

- T'aurais fait quoi, à la place ? demanda Seamus.

Il y avait encore quelques cicatrices sur son visage, mais un changement plus profond s'était opéré en lui. Bien qu'il s'efforçait de le dissimuler, il n'était plus la même personne moqueuse d'autrefois. Quelque chose dans la dernière année l'avait cassé. Comme eux tous.

Ron l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses cicatrices, comme blessé de ce que les Mangemorts lui avaient fait subir. Il s'humecta finalement les lèvres et se pencha vers eux, dans une attitude de confidence, avant de parler tout bas.

- Il y a cette offre que le ministère nous a faite...

- Ron ! s'insurgea Hermione.

Seamus et Dean, qui s'était penché et avait hoché la tête avec avidité, attendait la suite.

- Une offre de... ?

- Ils nous avaient dit de ne pas en parler ! siffla Hermione entre ses dents, un regard meurtrier dardé sur Ron.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard, comme si ce que Hermione venait de dire suffisait pour qu'ils comprennent ce que Ron n'avait pas dit.

- Je ne dis pas que je l'aurais acceptée, reprit le rouquin en se redressant. Je dis simplement que je l'aurais plus envisagée, c'est tout !

Hermione observa Harry, un air pincé sur le visage, semblant vouloir qu'il réprimande Ron, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'éviter son regard.

- En tout cas, dit Seamus avec un sourire, vous en avez de la chance !

Devant leur air interrogateur, il reprit :

- Vous savez quoi faire après Poudlard, expliqua-t-il alors que Dean l'approuvait de la tête.

- Je voulais le faire avant, dit Harry. Je le savais bien avant... bien avant tout cela.

- Faire quoi ? demanda Dean, qui espérait obtenir ainsi plus d'information sur l'offre du ministère.

Mais, alors que Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, Ginny passa derrière eux en les transperçant du regard, sembla hésiter, avant d'aller s'asseoir plus loin. Ce manège, que personne n'avait manqué, mit fin à la conversation, qui se recentra sur les devoirs, au grand plaisir d'Hermione. Cependant, Harry avait la mine basse, et barbotait sa cuiller dans son bol de céréales, ce qui n'avait pas échappée à sa meilleure amie.

- Ça ne s'est toujours pas clarifié entre vous deux ? dit-elle de manière à ce que seulement lui puisse l'entendre.

- Non... soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment aller vers elle et... rétablir le contact.

Il lui lança un regard.

- Je veux dire, il y a tellement de choses qui se sont passées... Je sais qu'il y a encore quelque chose entre nous mais c'est enterré sous des tonnes d'évènements et de... distance.

Il y eut un instant de silence entre eux.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'emmener avec moi. Avec nous, rectifia-t-il.

Hermione eut alors un regard vers Ron.

- Je ne crois pas que ça aurait changé les choses, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, par réflexe plus que par envie de détourner la conversation.

- Oh, il faut que j'y aille ! Le professeur Vector...

Ses amis étaient si habitués qu'ils n'attendirent pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase avant de la saluer et de retourner à leur conversation, Harry se joignant à eux. Elle s'attarda sur la vision de son meilleur ami, un pincement au coeur, avant de se dépêcher de quitter la Grande Salle. Seulement, avant qu'elle franchisse les portes, elle eût un sujet supplémentaire de tourment lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy, qui la détaillait froidement. Après un échange de quelques secondes, elle détourna le regard et sortit.

Elle ne savait que penser de lui. Des sentiments confus l'envahissaient à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le comprendre et de trouver comment agir avec lui. Il avait été du côté de Voldemort et les avait terrorisé des années durant ; pourtant, selon ce qu'Harry avait vu durant ses visions, il était obligé et ne se réjouissait pas d'être sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En plus, sa mère avait protégé la couverture de Harry lors de la bataille finale. Mais ils n'avaient jamais, lui et sa famille, manifesté le désir de changer de camp, ils ne les avaient jamais défendus. Il les avait même poursuivis dans la Salle sur Demande ! Au fond, n'étaient-ils pas simplement des opportunistes égoïstes, qui essaiyaient de sauver leur peau ?

Oui, mais Malefoy s'est excusé, songea Hermione alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir. Tout cela la mélangeait plus qu'autre chose, et elle ne savait jamais où situé Malefoy sur l'échiquier du bien et du mal. C'est pourquoi elle lui avait envoyé un parchemin, quelques jours plus tôt : elle lui proposait qu'ils fassent leurs rondes séparément, sans rien dire à McGonagall. Il n'avait pas répondu. Hermione en avait alors fait à sa tête : au pire, elle dirait qu'elle pensait qu'il s'en occupait de son côté et n'aurait pas à en payer les conséquences. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

- Bonjour à tous et merci à tous d'être arrivé plus tôt, comme prévu ! Cela nous laissera le temps nécessaire pour notre programme d'aujourd'hui : l'influence magique des chiffres pairs dans les formules à trois variables...

La voix du professeur Vector avait sorti Hermione de ses pensées, et c'est avec bonheur qu'elle tassa Malefoy dans un coin de son cerveau pour se concentrer sur sa matière favorite.

.

Dans son cours de métamorphose, Malefoy n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Malgré l'importance des théories données par Beckett, la plume de Drago ne traçait que des serpents et des chaudrons sur son parchemin - quoique c'étaient des croquis très réussis. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'autre poufiasse de Préfète-en-Chef. Elle agissait avec lui de la manière la plus froide et neutre possible, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il s'attendait à de la haine, du mépris, peut-être même un ton hautain - du genre « j'ai contribué à la fin de la guerre et pas toi ». Elle ne faisait pourtant rien de tout ça, et il n'y avait rien dans son parchemin - c'est bien digne d'un Gryffondor, avait pensé Drago en le lisant - qui laissait deviner leur passé, que ce soit pour les traitements qu'ils lui infligeaient à l'école ou pour la guerre qui les avait tous détruit. Aussi ne savait-il pas comment agir, surtout qu'il s'était supposément - il ressentit un poing sur le coeur juste à y penser - _excuser_. Il n'avait pas répondu au message, et n'avait pas fait sa ronde du mardi, par oubli, ni celle du jeudi - à quoi cela servirait-il, s'était-il dit, vu l'absence de punition suite à l'oubli ?

Il ricana en l'imaginant faire ses rondes inutiles seule dans le couloir, l'oeil aux aguets face aux méfaits des petits première année, déprimée à l'idée de devoir reporter sa lecture. Quelle fatuité après l'année qu'ils venaient de passer... Franchement, si les petits morveux voulaient se terroriser dans les couloirs du château la nuit, pourquoi cela le préoccuperait-il ? Ses idées s'emmêlaient en un tourbillon, comme les serpents sur sa feuille, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus rapprochés dans un cercle infini...

- Wouah, ce Beckett, il sait captiver une classe, souffla Blaise à son oreille, ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

Drago sursauta légèrement et chiffona son parchemin en un geste automatique.

- Il était temps que le vieux chat enragé laisse la place à quelqu'un d'autre, continua son ami.

Le blond vrilla son regard froid dans celui de son maintenant seul et unique ami, avant de commencer à recopier ses notes de cours d'un air distrait.

Dans le fond, il se foutait bien de ce que la petite Granger pouvait faire de son côté... Il avait de toute façon des choses bien plus importantes à penser.

.

Harry, Ron et Hermione traversèrent le portrait de la salle commune, après une autre journée épuisante, afin de continuer leur devoir - ce qui ne manquait pas de dépiter Ron. Ils s'attelèrent tout de même à la tâche, comme de nombreux autres étudiants autour d'eux. La salle commune était donc étrangement calme, tant les élèves étaient concentrés.

- Pourquoi ils nous en donnent autant ? gémit Ron quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'octroyait une petite pause dans son devoir de potion. Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'on fait juste les bâcler afin d'en être débarrassé, et qu'on ne retient rien ?

- Depuis quand le fait de bâcler tes devoirs te dérange ? soupira Hermione, sans lever le nez de son parchemin.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, moi. Mais eux, ça devrait les déranger, non ? Enfin, normalement...

- Tu te rends compte qu'après cette année on n'apprendra plus rien ? On sera censé tout connaître sur la magie, se débrouiller comme nos parents et tous les adultes qu'on connaît... il nous en reste encore beaucoup à apprendre, non ? C'est donc normal qu'il nous donne autant de devoirs.

- Ils auraient du mieux les répartir, intervint Harry. Pas nous apprendre 50 % en six ans et l'autre 50 % dans l'année qui reste !

- On pourra toujours... en apprendre dans les livres, non ? demanda Ron d'une voix hésitante.

Harry et Hermione le dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire bruyant.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? insista Ron, enfonçant timidement sa tête entre ses épaules.

- Ron, hoqueta Hermione entre deux rire, tu dis ça pour te rassurer ou... ou parce que tu le crois vraiment ?

- Ben... parce que j'y crois... Qu'est-ce que ça a de si drôle ? questionna-t-il en voyant ses amis rire de plus belle.

Hermione avait les joues toutes roses et Harry reprenait son souffle avec difficulté.

- Eh bien...

Mais aucun des deux ne purent finir leur phrase, tant l'idée qu'ils essayaient d'exprimer les amusait.

- Oh non... soupira Hermoine quand ils se furent un peu calmés. Il est temps que j'aille faire ma ronde de ce soir.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Harry en essuyant une larme de rire qui perlait au coin de son oeil.

- Non, vous êtes déjà suffisamment en retard comme ça. Je préfère que tu termines de travailler et que je n'aie pas à finir ton devoir à ta place, dit-elle, espiègle, avant de sortir.

- On travaille déjà tous les soirs, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de plus ? geignit Ron, en reportant son attention sur son parchemin à moitié rempli.

- Je ne sais pas... Qu'on arrête de dormir, peut-être ?

Ils recommencèrent à travailler en silence.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous faisait tant rire ? questionna Ron après quelques minutes.

- Ron... dit Harry avec un sourire. Tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'après Poudlard, tu n'ouvriras plus jamais un seul livre de ta vie.

Cette déclaration mit Ron sur la défensive, et il se lança dans un discours affirmant « qu'il avait peut-être changé » et que « les gens ne vous offrent jamais une seconde chance de refaire votre réputation » alors qu'Harry acquiesçait une fois de temps en temps, l'esprit plus concentré sur la rédaction de son devoir.

.

Hermione avançait à pas rapides dans les couloirs du château. Franchement, elle pensait que devenir Préfète-en-Chef serait plus excitant que ça. Elle se contentait d'effectuer des rondes de vingt minutes dans le château tous les deux jours, ce qui l'obligeait à interrompre ses activités et quitter ses amis pour les couloirs glacials et déserts de Poudlard. « Cela ne sert strictement à rien, pensa-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette dans un coin obscur. Les élèves ont assez de bon sens pour se cacher lorsqu'ils entendent mes pas se rapprocher ». Elle faisait donc ses rondes plus par devoir que par réelle motivation.

Alors même qu'elle pensait à cela, elle entendit un léger bruit derrière une tapisserie, au bout des cachots. C'était un bruit infime, assez discret, qu'elle ne pouvait pas associer à quelque chose d'autre qu'une idée de mouvement. Oui, quelqu'un bougeait derrière cette tapisserie. Aucun son n'en résoltait, elle faisait juste le savoir. C'était seulement... le bruit d'un corps en mouvement.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix se répercutant en léger écho sur les parois nues.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais elle n'en fut pas autrement surprise.

- Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous et je consentirais à faire comme s'il était normal de se promener dans le château la nuit.

Toujours aucun signe de vie, aussi fut-elle prise d'un doute. Peut-être était-ce seulement un fantôme ? Ou alors Miss Teigne qui traînait par là ?

- Hominium revelio, murmura-t-elle, sa baguette pointée vers la source du bruit. Le retour des ombres lui confirma la présence d'un individu. D'un pas volontaire, elle s'engagea alors vers la tapisserie.

Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, le sort... Hermione ne doutait pas de son efficacité. Alors ? Elle avança au bout du couloir, lança des regards quand elle fut rendue à l'intersection, mais elle ne vit aucune silhouette. Elle ressortit à pas lents, incertaine. Hermione sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Finalement, elle sortit finir sa ronde, mais son attention n'y était plus. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse, et elle regagna la salle commune à pas rapides.

Harry et Ron était encore là, leur devoir presque achevé. Ils avaient l'air réellement éreintés, leurs visages à quelques centimètres de leurs parchemins. En voyant l'air proccupé de son amie, Harry se redressa.

- Hermione, ça va ?

- Ou... oui.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air... étrange, répliqua Ron.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ta ronde ? rajouta Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard.

- Non.

Elle aperçut l'air peu convaincu de ses amis.

- Vraiment, il ne s'est rien passé, dit-elle en soupirant. On devrait aller se coucher, vous êtes épuisés.

- Oui, il faut juste...

Ils finirent leur devoir en ajoutant rapidement une ligne ou deux.

- La conclusion est un peu bâclée, mais ça ira, dit Ron en se levant pour monter se coucher.

- Oui, de toute façon, Slughorn est moins sévère que Rogue, le rassura Hermione.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer. Ron ne réagit pas tout de suite à son étreinte, et quand elle le serra un peu plus, il se détacha.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il en un murmure sans la regarder, avant de se détourner rapidement.

Harry l'observa monter les marches, avant de sonder Hermione du regard. Mais elle ne dit rien. Il soupira, ramassa ses affaires, lui souffla également un bonne nuit et allait rejoindre le rouquin, quand il se retourna vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas oublié dans quel état tu étais quand tu es revenue, Hermione. Je te connais. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Sans lui demander plus d'explications, il monta se coucher à son tour. Étrangement, ce que Harry lui avait dit l'avait fait sourire.

.

- Alors... vas-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? demanda Harry pour une énième fois dans la matinée.

Ils étaient en cours de sortilège - comme quoi les bonnes habitudes reviennent vite. Hermionne éluda sa question d'un mouvement de baguette, et le mini-mur de brique qui se tenait devant elle se sépara en deux.

- Très bien, Miss Granger ! s'exclama Flitwick. Essayez maintenant de la séparer en une arcade - tout est dans le mouvement de baguette, ne l'oubliez pas. Monsieur Weasley...

Flitwick regarda Ron qui s'énervait encore devant son bout de tissu, puis passa son chemin sans avoir finit sa phrase. La guerre lui avait enlevé son entrain naturel.

- Oui, vas-tu nous expliquer ? répéta Ron, se détournant du tissu qui semblait le narguer.

- Ton mouvement est beaucoup trop fluide, Ronald, essaie avec un coup sec. Et il ne s'est vraiment rien passé, vous savez.

Ses amis soupirèrent, avant de se tourner vers leur matériel respectif - Harry était rendu à la distorsion matérielle du bois. Hermione essaya quelque fois mais finit par réussir son arcade - et Ron, écoutant à contrecoeur ses conseils, réussit à son tour.

- C'est juste que... commença Hermione, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire.

Harry et Ron interrompirent leurs formules, le nez levé vers elle, l'air triomphant.

- J'étais dans les cachots, et je marchais rapidement quand... j'ai eu l'impression d'une... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer ! Sur le coup je sentais un mouvement mais...

- Un mouvement ? fit Ron, l'air sceptique.

- Disons une présence. Oui, voilà, je sentais une présence derrière une tapisserie. J'ai donc appeler, mais personne n'a répondu ou ne s'est montré.

- Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Harry.

- Je m'y attendais, si tu veux savoir ! se défendit Hermione. Non mais vous voulez que je vous raconte, ou... ?

- Oui, vas-y, on t'écoute, répondirent-ils expréssement.

- Donc, j'ai fait le maléfice Hominium Revelio, tu sais...

- Hein ?

Ron la regardait l'air de ne pas comprendre, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'invoquer cette journée qu'ils avaient passé chez Xenophilius Lovegood, ni quand ils étaient allés se réfugier au Square Grimmaurd aprés que les Mangemorts les aient poursuivis sur Tottenham Court Road.

- ... tu sais le maléfice qui indique la présence d'être humain ?

- Ah... oui, celui-là.

Sa voix se perdit quelques instants.

- ...et le résultat a été positif. Je suis donc entrée, mais il n'y avait personne. C'est tout.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui.

- ...et tu n'as pas refait le maléfice, pour vérifier s'il était parti ou...

- Ron, j'étais à trois pas de la tapisserie.

Ils restèrent muets. L'esprit ailleurs, ils observèrent Parvati fondre en larmes devant son tissu, qui refusait de se séparer en deux malgré tous ses efforts. L'absence de Lavande à ses côtés à Poudlard avait fortement ébranlé sa confiance en elle. Flitwick accouru à ses côtés pour la calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils reportèrent leur attention devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, à ton avis ? demanda Ron.

- C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas en parler tout de suite, hier. Je tenais d'abord à clarifier mes idées.

- Et alors, tes conclusions... ?

- Ça signifie que quelqu'un, de haut calibre magique - pas un première année, il n'aurait pas pu disparaître ainsi - se promenait hier soir dans les couloirs du château. Pire encore, dans les cachots. Et que ce quelqu'un ne veut absolument pas qu'on soit au courant de ses intentions.

- Ça signifie, ajouta Harry, levant son regard vers eux, que nos ennuis sont loins d'être finis.

.

Drago dessinait mollement dans la salle commune des Serpentard, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Seul le bruit du feu crépitant empêchait le silence dans la pièce d'être lourd, tant elle était vide. La maison de Serpentard ne comptait plus qu'une vingtaine d'élèves, de la 1ère à la 7ème année - les autres étaient en fuite, en prison, désintéréssés des études ou tout simplement morts. Ils étaient en fait seulement trois en septième année : Blaise, Pansy et lui. Leur année n'était pourtant pas la plus petite : seuls deux touts petits élèves de 1ère année étaient venus grossir les rangs de Serpentard. Ils étaient d'ailleurs assez honteux de leur maison, Drago le savait, car il les avait surpris en train de se demander comment empêcher la nouvelle de se rendre à leurs parents. La mauvaise image de Serpentard allait persister longtemps, alors même que les valeurs de la maison n'étaient pas plus mauvaises que celles des autres.

Leur nombre restreint faisaient qu'ils devaient partager leurs classes en permanence avec les autres maisons. Pour certains cours spécifique - comme l'arithmancie, bien que Drago ne soit pas touché par ce fait - il n'y avait qu'une seule classe pour les quatre maisons. Enfin, cela aurait été ainsi si un Serpentard suivait ce cours en septième année, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Le fait de toujours partager une classe avec les autres exaspérait particulièrement Drago - il ne supportait plus ces idiots de Poufsouffle et ces Gryffondor qui le dévisageaient tous pour une raison quelconque, et ce, en permanence. Il pouvait seulement respirer avec les Serdaigle qui restaient tranquillement dans leur coin et faisaient sagement ce que les professeurs leur demandaient.

Drago soupira. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait encore à Poudlard. L'ambiance au château était plus que bizarre, indescriptible. Les blessures de guerre, mentales et physiques, étaient loin d'être guéries, et lui-même se situait mal dans tout ça. Tout était tellement flou, personne ne savait vraiment comment agir. Le château était dans un malaise permanent. Faire comme si de rien n'était, ne pas en parler, ou vivre sa peine ?

Pour se changer les idées, Drago se concentra sur les croquis qu'il faisait sur son parchemin d'une manière automatique. C'était toujours la même chose : des serpents, des chaudrons, parfois des labyrinthes...

- Bébé Drago barbouille encore ? ricana Blaise avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés sur le sofa.

Drago, qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, sursauta, avant de placer son parchemin comme marque-page et de refermer son livre dessus. Il se tourna vers son ami.

- Très drôle, dit-il d'un air placide. Si on parlait de tes cauchemars, à la place ?

L'air moqueur de Blaise disparut de ses traits. Il se passa un instant de silence peu gênant, les deux amis ne partageant pas beaucoup de paroles entre eux. Blaise se pencha vers une table basse de la salle commune et agrippa une pomme, qu'il commença à manger distraitement, alors que Drago replongeait dans ses pensées.

- Tu as du courrier, dit Blaise à un certain moment, lui tendant une lettre.

Drago s'en empara et déchira l'enveloppe, parcourant les quelques lignes en diagonale. Toutefois, Blaise perçut une différence dans l'attitude de son ami, qui sembla plus tendu.

-C'est qui ? questionna-t-il avant de prendre une autre bouchée.

Drago se décontracta instantanément devant l'air supérieur de son ami.

- À ton avis, qui peut bien m'écrire ? Je te laisse trois chances.

- Je sais pas... Astoria ?

- Tu es vraiment mauvais ! C'est ma mère.

- Tu avais dit trois chances ! s'offusqua Blaise.

Drago balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

- Rien d'important.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Drago fouilla négligemment dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette, qu'il agita faiblement. La lettre se plia elle-même en avion qui se dirigea lentement vers le feu avant de s'y loger confortablement et de s'embraser. Blaise le regarda faire en haussant un sourcil.

- Wah, franchement bébé Drago, tu m'épates ! C'est ce qu'on a appris en cours aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il en imitant une voix de bébé.

Drago le dévisagea, le visage plus fermé que jamais, avant de faire un autre mouvement de baguette. Blaise, dont la main tenait la pomme, n'eut pas le temps de prendre la sienne pour se défendre, et ressentit les parois de son crâne se compresser de plus en plus, lui causant une douleur aiguë.

- Non, voici ce qu'on a appris, ajouta cruellement Drago, qui ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre émotion à l'idée de faire souffrir son ami.

- Bon sang, Drago, tu fais quoi ? maugréa difficilement Blaise, la respiration saccadée, dont la douleur augmentait à chaque seconde.

- Je t'expose l'étendue de mes connaissances, pourquoi ?

Le visage de Blaise frémit et il ne put s'empêcher de porter les mains à sa tête et de gémir de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait fondre et que sa tête allait imploser, tant elle était compressée de toute part.

- Ok, c'est bon, je le ferais plus !

Cette fois, sa voix sortait d'un coup, haut et fort, comme s'il ne pouvait la retenir, l'espace dans sa tête se réduisant sans fin.

- Je m'excuse Drago, je m'excuse, mais arrêtes cette saloperie qui me détruit la tête ! Arrêtes, bon sang !

Sans plus d'émotion, Drago agita sa baguette et la douleur cessa instantanément. Toutefois, Blaise garda sa main gauche sur son oreille, comme s'il en ressentait encore l'écho.

- Non mais t'es complètement malade ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Drago sembla alors réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et se recula de quelques centimètres vers l'arrière, l'air presque effrayé.

- Je... je suis désolé. Je... ne sais pas pourquoi...

Blaise l'observa quelques secondes, l'air mauvais, mais se calma en voyant l'expression de son ami.

- C'est bon, vieux. On n'en parle plus.

Ils ne parlèrent pas ni l'un ni l'autre pendant un instant. Drago rouvrit son livre et recommença ses dessins, même si le coeur n'y était pas, tandis que Blaise avait sorti sa baguette et s'amusait à jeter des sorts à la pomme qu'il avait échappé plus tôt, sous l'effet du maléfice.

- Je ne te reconnais plus, marmonna-t-il finalement. Tu peux passer des heures à ne rien faire d'autre que barbouiller sur ton stupide parchemin ou regarder dans le vide, comme si tout t'indifférait. C'est comme si tu étais devenu vide de l'intérieur. Tu ne parles plus, tu ne fais plus rien ! Parfois, pourtant, on dirait que tu ne te contrôles tellement plus que tu ne te rends plus compte de ce que tu fais... alors que tu as toujours su mettre une distance entre tes émotions et tes actions. Je peux te mettre sous Imperium - Imperium, bordel ! - et te faire excuser à Potter, et tu te contentes de briser quelques objets ! Mais je dis une connerie sur un avion en papier et tu me détruis la cervelle ! Franchement, Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Blaise regardait son ami du coin de l'œil, tout en gardant la grande partie de son attention sur sa pomme qui tournoyait devant eux, comme s'il disait simplement ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais son air inquiet montrait qu'il avait choisit ses mots avec soin et qu'il était inquiet pour Drago - et inquiet de sa réaction. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, faisant une fois de plus preuve de cette indifférence étrange et glaciale, qui se manifestait souvent à des moments inopportuns.

- Cette guerre t'a complètement détraqué, confia Blaise, la voix incertaine.

Drago s'arrêta et releva la tête, le regard perdu devant lui, toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

- Ne parles pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, finit-il par dire, le ton neutre, sans regarder son ami.

- Prends du recul par rapport à tout ça, affirma-t-il quand même. C'est fini.

- Facile à dire pour toi, cracha Drago en serrant le poing.

Pendant la guerre, Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait fait Blaise. Il ne l'avait vu se battre nulle part, dans aucun des camps. Il n'avait même pas entendu parler de lui en fait. Il avait fini par conclure qu'il s'était enfui, et qu'il s'était caché, en attendant que la tempête se calme, n'ayant pas de père impliqué auprès de Voldemort pour sceller son destin comme ça avait été le cas de Drago. Cela l'indifférait à l'époque : il n'était pas très proche de Blaise et le considérait simplement comme un bon camarade, un ami d'école. C'est tout juste s'il avait pensé à lui à certains moments. Quand il était revenu, ils s'étaient rapprochés, automatiquement, les deux mûs par une évidence. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux maintenant, et ils étaient très rapidement devenus amis. Cependant, ils n'avait jamais reparlés de la guerre ni l'un ni l'autre, et ils ne savaient pas ce que l'autre avait fait pendant ce temps. Ils n'avaient pas ressenti le besoin d'en parler, et n'avait même jamais abordé le sujet avant cette journée. Les deux étaient concentrés sur le présent, et cela leur suffisait.

- Je vais aller me coucher. Je crois que tu as raison, je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

Sans attendre de réponse, Drago empila ses affaires et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en train de faire semblant de finir un devoir quelconque - il ne savait même pas lequel, en fait, tellement il y prêtait peu d'attention. La salle commune était presque déserte, l'heure du dîner étant à peine à la

moitié. Il n'y avait qu'un groupe d'élèves de sixième année, en grande discussion, ce qui le laissait réfléchir en paix. Il ne savait pas exactement où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione, le reste de la journée s'étant déroulée comme dans un flou après les confidences de la brunette. Son cerveau avait semblé fonctionner au ralenti, tant il essayait de démêler ce qu'il se passait - ou ce qu'il croyait qu'il se passait.

Est-ce que l'évènement qu'Hermione avait vécu était significatif ? L'avait-il vraiment bien interprêté ? Ces deux questions lui tournaient en tête depuis des heures, l'engluant plus profondément dans les limbes à chaque fois qu'il se les posait.

Harry se secoua un peu la tête, comme pour se réveiller. Il plongea sa plume dans l'encre, la suspendit au dessus de son parchemin en détaillant la dernière phrase qu'il avait écrite. Le temps qu'il se souvienne et puisse écrire une phrase cohérente, une grosse goutte d'encre vint s'écraser sur son devoir, le laissant indifférent. Il posa sa plume et leva la tête, regardant le vide devant lui.

Peut-être Hermione s'était-elle trompée... Mais il rejeta cette idée aussitôt qu'elle vint à son esprit. S'il y avait une personne sur Terre en qui il avait totalement confiance pour ce genre de choses, c'était bien elle.

Le groupe de sixième année éclata d'un rire fracassant, ce qui fit sursauter légèrement Harry, qui tourna le regard vers eux. Une jeune fille particulièrement attira son attention, et il se mit à l'observer sans s'en rendre compte.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas si important, songea-t-il, son regard sondant encore les traits de l'inconnue. Peut-être était-ce un professeur, un septième année qui voulait préparer un mauvais coup à son ami. Ou Peeves alors, qui profitait toujours de la nuit pour mettre en marche quelques méfaits... Oui, cela était possible. C'est sans doute ce que n'importe qui aurait pensé en premier. C'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait pensé si...

La jeune fille, sentant son regard insistant, tourna la tête vers Harry. Gêné d'être pris en flagrant déli, il se détourna, mais ne put s'empêcher de la détailler du coin de l'oeil. Celle-ci semblait être rendue totalement étrangère à la conversation de ses amis, son sourire s'étant figé sur ses lèvres. Elle transperça Harry du regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait encore. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, lentement. Elle baissa timidement la tête, puis, quand elle la remonta, un nouveau sourire, discret, fragile, avait pris place sur son visage. Un sourire juste pour lui, qu'elle lui dédicaçait spécialement. Un sourire qui semblait dire « je sais... ». Il était si fugace, il ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle se retourne vers ses amis, comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé.

Harry, sous le choc de cet instant, ne bougea pas, bien qu'il savait que l'inconnue ne se retournerait plus. Il ne comprenait pas maintenant ce que cet instant avait signifié, mais il en sentait encore l'écho, qui semblait le porter, et il savait qu'il le porterait longtemps. Finalement, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il ferait encore jour pour une demi-heure environ, et la température semblant douce, il décida de sortir prendre une marche.

Il passa par le trou du portrait et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le parc. Malgré le fait que la soirée soit encore jeune, il ne croisa aucun élève, seulement Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qu'il salua sans s'arrêter. Il passa les portes de l'école et s'arrêta sur le seuil quelques instants, le temps d'embrasser l'image du parc de son regard.

Une quiétude, ayant sûrement un lien avec le sourire de l'inconnue, s'empara de lui. Il déambula sans but précis, avant de se rendre compte que ses pas le menait sur le bord du lac. Il s'installa, et il lui sembla qu'à cet endroit, ses pensées se feraient plus claires.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations à portée de main, et Poudlard pouvait réservé tant de magie, tant de choses auxquelles ils ne s'attendaient pas. Il faisait sûrement fausse route. Cet inconnu dans la nuit n'avait sûrement aucune importance - il _devait_ n'avoir aucune importance. Pourquoi Harry se sentait-il concerné par cette histoire de toute façon ? Un petit rire s'empara de lui lorsqu'il songea qu'Hermione l'accusait sans doute à raison d'avoir « tendance à jouer les héros ».

Depuis le début de sa vie, il avait été obligé de voir les catastrophes partout. Chaque fois, il les avait vues et affrontées - et presque toujours à temps. Il avait tout donné, avait sacrifié sûrement plus qu'il ne pouvait en réciter... Mais il n'y avait plus rien maintenant. Seulement une longue vie qui s'étalait devant lui, vide et remplie de promesses.

.

- Ron... je crois que si tu soupires encore une seule fois, je te frappe.

Il bougonna quelques mots qu'Hermione ne comprit pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'ennuie !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Travailles, lis un livre, achètes toi une vie, fais quelque chose ! dit-elle en pointant différents endroits de la bibliothèque.

- On n'arrête pas de travailler depuis le début de l'année ! Là, je m'octroie une pause.

- Tu quoi ? demanda Hermione, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Je m'octroie. Ça veut dire que je me permets, continua-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

- Je sais exactement ce que ça veut dire, Ronald ! Je pensais simplement que _toi_, tu ne le saurais pas.

- Pourquoi, s'exclama-t-il avec force, est-ce qu'Harry et toi semblez croire que je n'ai aucune culture ?

Mme Pince jeta un regard agressif vers eux, et Hermione se ratatina, honteuse de la réputation que le rouquin lui faisait dans son sanctuaire.

- Peut-être parce que c'est ce que tu nous as laissé croire pendant sept ans, chuchota-t-elle en se cachant le visage derrière un livre pour que la bibliothécaire ne l'aperçoive pas. Laisse-moi travailler maintenant, je ne suis pas ta gardienne. Tu peux peut-être te permettre une pause, mais moi pas.

Ron eut un rire narquois.

- Tu es bien celle de nous deux qui peut le plus se le permettre.

- Et je suis également celle qui est la plus raisonnable et qui continues de travailler quand même. Alors tais-toi.

Sur ces mots, Hermione se replongea sur son parchemin et tenta de se reconcentrer sur les propriétés des ingrédients rares dans certaines potions - comme les ailes de chauve souris séchées cueillies à la pleine lune lors d'année bissextile. Malgré l'air renfrogné qu'elle s'efforçait d'avoir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ron avait décidé par lui-même de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait par le passé. En plus, il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'être à ses côtés - il ne faisait absolument rien, ce qui embêtait quand même son côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais il était avec elle, seul avec elle, et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Elle tourna quelques pages de _L'histoire des potions - comment certaines potions qui n'aurait jamais dû existées ont été créées _et lut un passage qui l'intéressa. Elle recopia scrupuleusement l'histoire de Yan Tucker, qui avait découvert par hasard les propriétés des algues échouées naturellement pendant trois jours sur les dunes de sable des Tropiques, ce qui lui avait permis d'inventer la potion d'âcariarité. Cette potion devait devenir par la suite bien moins célèbre que son ingrédient le plus côriace à dénicher, ce qui avait étonné Hermione, qui connaissait parfaitement l'existence de cette potion mais pas de cet ingrédient.

Ron soupira une nouvelle fois, ce qui détourna son attention de son livre, alors même qu'elle entamait le chapitre le plus intéressant. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, mais se retint de lui faire une remarque, se disant qu'il serait bien trop satisfait. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et essaya de découvrir que ce qui le captivait tant. Hermione darda son regard sur les différentes tables et étagères de la bibliothèque, mais ne vit rien. En fait, elle était presque vide. Outre eux-même et Mme Pince, il n'y avait que trois Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui semblait plus intéressés, selon ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, par leur bonhomme pendu que par leurs devoirs à finir.

À cette vision, Hermione soupira à son tour. Elle ne pensait pas se tromper en disant qu'elle était une des plus ferventes fréquentatrice (?) de la bibliothèque. Elle l'avait connu sous toutes ses coutures : quand elle était tranquille en début d'années, bruyantes et exaltantes à l'approche des examens de Noël, mais presque complètement vide dans les premiers jours de juin. Pourtant, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu ainsi, aussi vide : cette fois pas d'élèves, mais d'âme. Il n'y avait rien dans cette bibliothèque, elle ne retrouvait plus cette aura remplie de savoir qu'elle lui promettait autrefois.

C'était encore et toujours à cause de la guerre. Pendant la Grande Bataille, elle avait brûlé presque en entier, et il y avait moitié moins de livre qu'avant de disponibles sur les étagères. C'était même étonnant, songea Hermione, qu'ils aient réussi à en réunir autant en si peu de temps.

Cette maudite guerre les avait tous changés, détruits, même cette bibliothèque qui était avant un endroit où elle pouvait se reposer, se sentir bien et tranquille, en sécurité. Le château n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'y avait presque plus d'élèves - certains étaient morts, comme Colin Crivey, d'autres étaient traumatisés et n'avaient plus voulu revenir, comme Lavande. Elle et sa famille, ainsi que plusieurs autres, s'en étaient allés dans un endroit plus paisible, où il n'y avait pas besoin de reconstruire. Hermione savait aussi qu'il y avait certains parents qui avaient peur de laisser leurs enfants venir à Poudlard - ce qui était étrange, non seulement car l'école avait toujours été considérée comme l'endroit le plus sécuritaire au monde, mais également parce que la guerre était finie et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, maintenant.

Toujours est-il qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus le château, autrefois si joyeux et jovial. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des batailles qui avaient fait rage, et il aurait été impossible de dire que Poudlard avait été le décors de la plus grosse bataille de l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Mais le coeur n'y était plus.

Hermione elle-même se sentait perdue. Tout s'était fait si vite. Ils avaient passés un été à essayer de reconstruire ce que Voldemort avait brisé. Certaines choses restaient encore à faire, mais tout s'était enchaîné très rapidement. Bientôt, il leur fallait retourner à l'école pour compléter leur scolarité. C'était étrange de revenir après l'année qu'ils avaient passée, comme si tout cela ne s'était pas déroulé. C'était revenir à l'endroit où ils avaient vécus avant, et remarcher dans les mêmes endroits, reprendre les mêmes raccourcis, emprunter les mêmes traces... alors que rien n'était comme avant. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils avaient changés. Ils ne s'étaient pas remis de leurs blessures, et ne savaient pas comment faire. Et les morts... continuer leur vie en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien perdu, comme si personne ne s'était sacrifiés pour qu'ils puissent continuer à vivre ? Non, ils ne pouvaient pas. Et pourtant... Fred, Remus, Tonks. Hermione parvenait à peine à y penser, alors encore moins à en parler.

Ils faisaient donc comme avant, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait dans ce château. Mais Hermione voyait bien que ça ne marchait pas tout le temps. C'était trop étrange de faire comme si ça n'existait pas, alors que c'était bien là, avec eux, tous les jours. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de différence entre avant et maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient pas oublier si facilement. Une chance, ils étaient maintenant libres. Il leur restait la vie pour se guérir, et réapprendre à vivre, sans oublier leur passé mais sans y être sans cesse emprisonnés.

Étrangement, c'est sur cette note d'optimisme qu'Hermione se mit à penser, sans raison apparente, à l'incident qu'elle avait vécu lors de sa ronde de nuit. Les paroles d'Harry résonnèrent en elle... _Ça signifie que nos ennuis sont loin d'être finis_... Si vite ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ? Ne méritaient-ils pas un peu de repos ?

Hermione posa son regard sur Ron. Il contemplait maintenant ses mains, le visage dénué d'expression. Mais Hermione sût, à la larme qu'il avait au coin de l'oeil, qu'il pensait exactement aux mêmes choses qu'elle. Attendrie, elle saisit doucement sa main, qu'il ne serra ni ne rejeta.

Ils seraient tous hantés pendant longtemps de la bataille qu'ils venaient de mener. Ils n'allaient pas replonger dans les problèmes, pas sitôt après qu'ils s'en soient tirés. Hermione se le promettait.

.

**En espérant que cela vous ait plu ! Toutes les appréciations et commentaires critiques sont les bienvenues ! :D S'il-vous-plaît ?**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Magie

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Merci à Rosalieemmamailie qui a été la seule personne personne à écrire une review pour le chapitre précèdent, ainsi qu'aux quelques personnes qui suivent maintenant la publication ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapite, les choses commencent à se placer ! **

**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. **

**J'espère que ce sera à votre goût ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**.**

- Alors Harry ? Rien de nouveau avec Ginny ?

Hermione avait posé la question pour faire la conversation. Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait surpris quelqu'un dans les cachots - et malgré qu'il ne se soit rien passé depuis, elle se doutait que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée, peu importe ce que Harry lui disait pour la convaincre du contraire. Les derniers jours qu'ils avaient passés étaient tranquilles, leurs seules préoccupations étant les devoirs. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de les faire, tous les trois, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Non, rien de nouveau, lui répondit-il d'un air renfrogné.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, dit Ron sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. Elle n'attend que ça.

Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard étonné. Ils ne se rappelaient pas que Ron soit si enchanté à l'idée que son meilleur ami sorte avec sa soeur. Du moins aux dernières nouvelles.

- Tu crois vraiment ? hésita Harry, n'osant confronter le regard de son meilleur ami.

- Oui. Elle n'est plus vraiment elle-même depuis quelque temps, et je crois que ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir un peu de... réconfort.

- Par moi ? insista Harry, plus surpris que jamais.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. L'important est que ma soeur aille mieux. J'en ai parlé à Dean, aussi, hier avant le cours de métamorphose. Il m'a dit qu'il allait y penser.

- Tu as _quoi_ ?

- Comme il est déjà sorti avec ma soeur, je me suis dit que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir.

- Tu as encouragé quelqu'un d'autre que moi à... draguer ta soeur ?

- Hé ! Elle ne t'appartient pas que je sache, alors qu'est-ce que ça change...

- Ron, tu sais qu'elle m'intéresse ! dit Harry en se levant brusquement.

- Je sais surtout que tu l'as laissé et qu'après, elle était...

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai laissée ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète ?! J'étais aussi détruit qu'elle après notre rupture ! cria cette fois le brun.

Les joues de Ron se mirent à rougir lentement alors qu'il se levait à son tour, pour faire face à son meilleur ami. Hermione les observait et essaya de les calmer, mais sans succès.

- Tu ne t'es pourtant pas dépêché de retourner vers elle ! continua Ron. Et maintenant elle dépérit, peu importe ce que je fais pour elle !

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le crois ! répliqua Harry. Regarde Hermione, par exemple...

- Quoi, Hermione ? se retourna le roux, surpris.

- Les garçons... vous devriez...

- Eh bien tu penses que c'est facile pour elle ? Elle n'arrête pas de...

- ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS DISPUTER ! l'interrompit Hermione à toute vitesse. Elle avait mis le plus d'autorité possible dans sa voix, et les deux autres semblèrent remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde et que tous les autres Gryffondor les observaient. Ils se rassirent lentement, sous l'oeil sévère de leur meilleure amie.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Neville, alors que le silence était tombé sur la salle comune.

Les autres élèves les dévisageaient, l'air tétanisé. Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête de concert, et les conversations reprirent peu à peu. Harry et Ron s'échangeaient encore des regards furieux.

- Écoutez-moi bien, tous les deux ! se mit à les sermonner Hermione. Harry a raison, Ron, retourner auprès de Ginny n'est pas si facile, même si c'est ce qu'ils souhaitent chacun de leur côté. Ginny est également un peu perdue, et - elle lança un regard réconfortant vers Harry - bien qu'elle ne doute pas de ses sentiments, je crois que cette réflexion lui fait du bien. Ensuite, Harry, si tu ne fais rien de ton côté, tu ne dois pas t'attendre à ce qu'il en soit de même pour les autres garçons ! Tu n'as pas à crier sur Ron parce qu'il ait évoqué la possibilité que d'autres personnes aient voir Ginny, même si demander à Dean de le faire n'était pas très intelligent.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, ayant dit tout cela très vite. Elle reprit, plus doucement :

- Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux préoccupés par l'état de Ginny, et que tout ce que vous voulez est son bonheur. Vous ne vous y prenez pas de la même façon, mais l'intention est la même. Donc je ne crois pas que ce soit là un sujet de dispute, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux imbéciles qui lui tenaient lieu d'amis la regardèrent quelques instants avant de finir par rire.

- Comme toujours, tu as raison, affirma Harry avant de tapoter l'épaule de Ron, comme pour effacer ce qui venait de se passer.

Celui-ci sourit et approuva avant d'ajouter :

- Mais tu as bien remarqué qu'elle a dit que j'avais raison... que d'autres personnes peuvent s'intéresser à ma soeur ?

- J'ai surtout noté qu'elle a dit qu'il était stupide d'avoir demandé à Dean de lui parler.

- Tu déformes son propos !

- TU déformes son propos !

- Elle a parlé du bonheur de Ginny !

- En disant que Ginny éprouvait quelque chose pour moi !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et essaya de travailler sur son devoir, pour inciter Harry et Ron à faire de même. Ils recommençaient à crier de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'elle commença à lire à voix haute, afin de mieux se concentrer.

- « Donc, avec toutes les propriétés que nous avons vues et les nouveaux ingrédients qui apparaissent sans cesse, il n'est pas surprenant de constater qu'un nombre croissant de potions artinasales se fait chaque année. Certaines peuvent développer plein d'aspects nouveaux et intéressants de la magie, alors que d'autres créés dans l'ombre sont plus dangereuses que tout ce qui existe jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'où ira la magie ? Il n'y a pas de fin à ses possibilités. Ce qu'il faut souhaiter est que les opportunités qu'elle nous laisse ne tomberont pas entre de mauvaises mains. ».

- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix d'Hermione, qui s'était amplifiée au fil de sa lecture, avait interrompus les gamineries des deux garçons sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

- _J'essaie _de travailler, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi... le devoir de potion était à remettre il y a deux jours. Et il n'avait aucun rapport avec... ça, la contredit Harry.

Hermione prit son air exaspéré.

- Est-ce que je suis la seule qui se rappelle que le Professeur Slughorn nous a donné un travail bonus à faire au premier cours ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, avant d'hocher la tête de concert.

- Oui.

- Tu dois également être la seule à le faire, ajouta Ron, moqueur. Comme si on n'avait pas assez de devoirs comme ça... Non mais pourquoi se compliquer la vie avec un travail supplémentaire ?

- Peut-être parce qu'avoir de bonnes notes m'intéresse !

- Oh Hermione, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin... Tu dois bien être la seule de la classe à ne pas avoir besoin de ce devoir pour monter ta moyenne.

- Ce truc a l'air compliqué, en plus, dit Harry en examinant le livre d'un oeil sceptique. Et... dangereux.

- J'ai pris ce _truc_, comme tu dis, dans la Réserve... pour compléter mon devoir de notes historiques.

- Des notes historiques ! répéta Ron, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Oui, bon, enfin, je suis contente de voir que de rire de ma motivation scolaire vous a réconcilié.

Comme s'ils se rappelaient soudain leur discussion passée, Harry et Ron se fusillèrent du regard.

- Vous êtes complètement ridicules, souffla Hermione avec hargne. Tous les deux ! Le bonheur de Ginny est tout ce qui devrait compter à vos yeux. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je ne supporte plus vos disputes !

Elle s'en alla en ronchognant , laissant ses deux amis se démerder tout seuls pour régler leur problème.

- Tu sais, commença Ron alors qu'ils l'observaient disparaître dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans elle.

- Elle contribue vraiment à un équilibre essentiel entre nous, confirma Harry.

- Allez, on oublie ça ?

- On oublie ça.

.

La fin du mois de novembre approchait maintenant à grands pas. Alors qu'ils étaient en récréation entre deux cours, et pour une fois, n'étaient pas obligés d'étudier jusque dans leurs pauses tellement ils étaient submergés de devoirs, Harry, Ron et Hermione se promenaient dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Il y avait de grandes bourrasques de vent et leurs oreilles étaient gelées, mais ils tenaient à le faire une dernière fois avant que la saison hivernale les en empêche.

Harry et Ron étaient en train de parler de figures de balais absolument incroyables qu'ils avaient vus ou entendus parler, et Herminone n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

- Attendez... s'étonna-t-elle, les interrompant alors que Ron s'apprêtait à mimer un arrêt de but supposément spectaculaire. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas en train de parler des pratiques de l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

Bien que Hermione n'était jamais très intéressée par ces conversations sportives, elle savait que ses amis parlaient habituellement des figures abracadabrantes l'été, et se concentraient sur les prouesses de l'équipe durant l'année scolaire.

- Parce qu'il n'y en a pas, lui dit Harry en la regardant bizarrement.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? ajouta Ron.

- Non !

- Toute l'école en a parlé pendant des semaines, la renseigna Harry, de plus en plus surpris par l'ignorance de son amie.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a pas assez de joueurs dans toutes les maisons pour que ce soit équitable, répondit Ron en imitant assez mal la voix de McGonagall. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-il d'un air blasé.

Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence, retournant vers le château, la fin de la pause approchant.

- Le premier match est à l'Halloween, d'habitude, Hermione. Tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte avant ? se moqua Harry.

Sa crédibilité de Miss Je-Sais-Tout en prenait un coup. Hermione balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de lancer, pour changer de sujet :

- Ça vous dirait qu'on aille voir Hagrid ce soir ? Nous n'y sommes pas encore allés...

Les deux autres approuvèrent à grands mouvements de tête, disant qu'ils pourraient prendre une pause de leurs devoirs, ce qui ramena la conversation sur ce sujet.

.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? demanda Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Tous les Gryffondor assis à la table pour le déjeuner - Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Parvati, Seamus et Dean - acquiescèrent de concert.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous demander la permission pour ça, Luna ! lui répondit Parvati avec un sourire.

Elle semblait apprécier beaucoup plus la jolie blonde depuis que Lavande n'était plus à ses côtés. Personne ne pouvait dire si c'était parce qu'elle se cherchait une nouvelle amie ou si c'était parce que l'absence de sa partenaire la rendait plus ouverte d'esprit. Luna lui sourit à son tour, reconnaissante, puis s'installa à la table des Lions en se préparant un bol de céréales.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Heu... comme tous les jours, dit Dean, semblant surpris par sa question. Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez la mine basse.

Ils baragouinèrent tous quelques réponses.

- Vous n'êtes plus aussi joyeux depuis la guerre, affirma-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

C'était un sujet que personne n'osait aborder - en fait, ils ne se souvenaient même plus la dernière fois qu'ils avaient entendu ce mot - et le fait qu'elle le fasse comme si elle parlait de la température créa un blanc parmi eux.

- Personne n'est aussi joyeux, non ? demanda Neville avec un sourire contris, comme touché de l'innoncence qui pouvait rester chez elle après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Je ne sais pas. Certains ont l'air de bien s'en tirer, dit-elle en regardant quelques Poufsouffle qui semblait se battre pour quelque chose à la table d'à côté.

- Oui, mais ils sont encore des enfants ! expliqua Hermione sur un ton d'évidence. Ils sont quoi, en deuxième année ?

- Tout le monde ne s'est en effet pas battu comme nous l'avons fait, concéda Dean alors que Seamus l'approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

- J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le faire, murmura Harry du bout de lèvre, plus comme une remarque qu'il s'adressait à lui-même.

- Comme nous tous, vieux, dit Ron. Comme nous tous.

Une atmosphère morose semblait menacer de s'installer sur eux tous. Par chance, l'arrivée du courrier détourna leur attention pour un bout de temps, tout le monde ayant reçu une lettre. Harry fut particulièrement surpris de découvrir que quelqu'un avait pensé à lui, et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Hagrid. Il n'était en effet pas été le voir souvent depuis le début de l'année, et lui adressa un signe de la main comme pour s'excuser. Hagrid, assis à la table des professeurs, essaya de lui répondre quelque chose en gestes quand une explosion les fit tous sursauter.

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche à la vitesse de l'éclair et regarda en tout les sens, cherchant la source de l'explosion, quand il vit l'état des Poufsouffle qui se battait plus tôt. Il baissa sa baguette de quelques centimètres, mais continua de dévisager avec surprise et un brin d'agacement les deux Poufsouffle. L'un d'eux avait maintenant les lobes d'oreille qui allongeait jusqu'à toucher le plancher alors que l'autre avait des trous dans ses vêtements et des égratignures partout sur le corps.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda furieusement le professeur McGonagall qui accourait vers eux, une baguette à la main.

- Je t'avais dit de me le rendre ! cria celui aux lobes déformés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu es complètement fou ! s'écria son compatriote, consterné par l'état de ses vêtements. Ce n'est qu'un stupide livre !

- Mais il m'appartient !

- Ça suffit ! clama avec force la directrice, avant de lancer un sort, pour arrêter le maléfice des lobes qui s'aggrandissaient toujours. Je ne suis pas intéressée à savoir ce qui vous a poussé au conflit ! leur dit-elle alors qu'elle sentait poindre les protestations. Sachez que votre attitude à tous deux est déplorable et totalement inacceptable ! J'enlève vingt points à Poufsouffle !

Face à leur punition, les deux élèves baissèrent la tête, penaud.

- Maintenant, allez vous soigner à l'infirmerie. Oh, et Stevens, rendez son livre à Torray ! Immédiatement !

- Tu as vu ce que tu nous a créé comme ennui avec ton stupide livre ?

- C'est bon, arrêtes, c'est toi qui aies commencé !

Leur dispute semblait s'envenimer de nouveau, mais comme ils passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle, personne n'entendit la suite. McGonagall observa la porte quelques secondes, ébahie, puis retourna à la table des professeurs, où elle siégeait maintenant en tant que directrice. Tous les professeurs s'étaient tournés vers l'explosion, stupéfaits. Harry vit McGonagall échanger quelques mots avec le professeur Chourave, l'air visiblement ennuyée par ce qui s'était passée. Les conversations reprirent alors graduellement dans la Grande Salle, qui avait nagée dans le silence depuis l'incident.

- Ces gosses sont incroyables ! souffla Neville, désespéré face à la situation qu'ils avaient tous observée avec attention. Déclencher _ceci_ pour un simple_ livre _! Nous, à leur âge, nous avions des choses plus importantes à penser...

- Ça ne vous a pas empêchés de faire ce genre de coups ! lui rappela Parvati, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

- Ouais, et ça fait du bien d'entendre McGonagall crier sur quelqu'un d'autre que nous, lança Seamus, ce qui déclencha quelques rires.

- Il était effectivement temps de former une relève, approuva Dean.

- Vous rappelez-vous, les garçons, enchaîna Parvati en tentant de camoufler son fou rire, quand vous avez cru drôle de vous aventurer dans le bureau de McGonagall pour donner des Optimal à toutes ses classes de Métamorphose, mais que vous êtes restés pris au piège par un maléfice ?

- Non mais avouez qu'elle est complètement paranoïaque de jeter un sort d'Emprisonnement à son cadre de porte ! se défendit Seamus avec véhémence.

- Ça ne battra jamais la fois où...

Harry se détourna des anecdotes de ses amis - qu'il avait toutes entendues vingt fois - et observa aux alentours, à la recherche de Ginny. Il la vit seule, en train de manger tranquillement une toast, le nez plongé dans un livre. Comme si elle sentait son regard, elle leva la tête, mais Harry s'était déjà détourné.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, soudain surpris par l'absence de son amie.

Ron riait avec les autres et il se détourna nonchalemment de la conversation pour se tourner vers Harry.

- Hein ?

- Où est Hermione ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

- Oh, sûrement à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude, dit Ron, avec un geste comme quoi il ne fallait pas s'en faire.

Puis il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur cette fois hilarante où Neville avait du feindre de s'être évanoui pour ne pas que Dean se fasse prendre à coller des pièges en toile d'araignée au plafond du corridor du septième étage. Harry ne participa plus à la conversartion, l'esprit soit tournée vers sa meilleure amie - mais quand avait-elle disparue ? - soit vers une jolie rousse qu'il n'osait aller aborder, malgré les insistants regards qu'il lui lançait. Finalement, après avoir attendu jusqu'à la dernière seconde qu'Hermione revienne, il jeta un regard à sa montre et soupira.

- Allez, il faut y aller, on a Métamorphose et Beckett est incorrigible avec les retards.

Ils commencèrent tous à partir, à l'exception de Luna et de Neville. Harry savait que ce dernier avait laissé tombé Métamorphose après les BUSE, mais il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne viens pas Luna ? Je croyais qu'on partageait ce cours avec les Serdaigle.

- Harry, je suis une année en dessous, tu ne l'avais pas oublié ? Comme Ginny.

- Oh... bien sûr.

- Allez, Harry, viens ! l'appela Ron, déjà rendu à la porte.

Luna l'avait replongé dans ses pensées et il se sentit à part tout le long du trajet, s'asseyant même seul à sa table. Finalement, comme Hermione arriva à peine quelques secondes avant que Beckett ne ferme la porte, elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Bonjour à tous ! dit Beckett avec enthousiasme. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez tous bien réussi vos changement de texture. Aujourd'hui, nous allons entrer dans un nouveau domaine beaucoup plus intéressant : la métamorphose de nous-même. Je sais que vous en avez déjà fait en sixième année, Miss Turner, pas la peine de m'interrompre pour me le dire. Mais vous n'avez jamais travaillé, ce qui, personnellement, me passione... la métamorphose intérieure.

- Ça va ? murmura Harry à Hermione alors que le professeur se tournait au tableau pour dessiner de complexes schéma d'un coup de baguette.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle en reniflant.

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe et savait bien ce que signifiait les yeux rouges de son amie ainsi que son arrivée tardive au cours.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

- Harry, ce n'est pas le moment, éluda-t-elle en pointant du doigt Beckett qui décrivrait alors le mouvement de baguette nécessaire à l'extension des os. Il faut écouter.

Le cours de Métamorphose fut très pénible à Harry : non seulement Hermione l'ignora superbement durant les deux heures, mais la pratique du sortilège était elle-même douloureuse. Lorsqu'il ne se concentrait pas suffisament et que le sort qu'il se lançait n'avait aucun effet, il sentait tout de même une décharge électrique traverser tout son squelette. Par contre, même lorsqu'il réussit - il s'allongea le bras gauche de deux centimètres à son dernier essai avant que la cloche ne sonne - il dut retenir une exclamation de douleur. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore assez bien la formule pour intégrer un effet Sans-Douleur comme Beckett leur avait montré, et il sentit son bras devenir plus long comme si on tirait à chaque extrimité avec une force extrême.

- Très bien ! Très bien ! dit Beckett, l'air très satisfait, alors que la cloche sonnait. Vous avez tous bien travaillé, et ce sortilège étant d'une complexité comme vous n'en avez jamais vu auparavant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tous réussissent aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'apprendre la formule pour annuler le sort, je demanderais donc aux personnes qui ont réussi de faire une file devant moi, pour que j'annule l'effet du sortilège.

Tout le monde se précipita, personne ne voulant s'éterniser dans la classe. Hermione, qui, au grand étonnement de tous, n'avait pas réussi, ramassa précipitamment ses affaires et quitta la classe sans un regard, même quand Harry, qui s'était dirigé mollement vers la file, l'appela. Il regarda sans la voir Melissa Turner, une Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas avant d'être dans son cours, et qui ressemblait étrangement à Hermione quant à l'attitude qu'elle adoptait en classe et pour ses devoirs. C'était une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui aurait mérité le titre d'élève la plus intelligente de l'école, si elle n'étudiait pas à la même place qu'Hermione Granger. Melissa attendait que Beckett lui redonne sa forme initiale avec un grand sourire, toute fière de ses deux jambes qui avait grandi de dix centimètres. Harry repensa à sa meilleure amie - et à son squelette toujours intact à la fin du cours.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait, songea-t-il alors que Beckett se tournait vers lui.

.

Hermione l'évita effectivement toute la journée. Pendant les pauses entre les cours, elle se tournait explicitement vers Parvati et Dean, afin de participer à leur conversation. Harry savait que c'était seulement un piège destiné à l'éviter, car ils parlaient de Quidditch, et que le comportement de Hermione - grands yeux admiratifs, sourires étincelants, hochements de tête frénétique à n'importe quelle affirmation - étaient beaucoup trop intéressé pour que cela paraisse vrai. Dean trouvait effectivement son comportement étrange, et même Parvati lui lança un regard surpris à une ou deux reprises.

Harry pensa la coincer à l'heure du midi, mais c'était sans compter sur la ruse de sa meilleure amie, qui était allée s'installer au côté de Ginny. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry avait cherché à trouver sa trace. Quand il avait croisé son regard et avait plissé les yeux, elle s'était contentée de faire une grimace et avait reporté son attention sur la rousse.

- Quelque chose cloche avec Hermione, déclara Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait à l'autre bout de la table, avec Ron qui n'avait rien remarqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il, distrait, en cherchant ce qu'il mangerait du regard.

- Elle m'évite.

- Où est-elle ? dit Ron en s'emparant finalement d'une tourtière qui diffusait un doux arôme.

- Par là, dit son meilleur ami avec un geste vague.

Ron se détourna de son plat pour chercher Hermione. Quand il l'aperçut, il eut un petit rictus qui lui firt hausser les sourcils, et il retourna aussitôt à son repas en secouant la tête, un sourire léger toujours cloué sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'assit à côté de ma soeur qu'elle t'évite.

Il avait un regard d'incrédulité face à son meilleur ami.

- Elles sont amies, tu sais, ajouta Ron.

Harry soupira.

- Tu fais exprès d'être idiot ou quoi ? C'est _parce qu_'elle m'évitequ'elle est allée s'assoir à côté de Ginny.

Ron ne semblait toujours pas le croire et se contenta d'entamer sa tourtière.

- Dis-moi que tu es plus observateur que ça et que tu as remarqué son comportement bizarre ?! Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui.

- Tu te fais de fausses idées, mon vieux.

- Vous parlez d'Hermione ? demanda Neville en se joignant à leur conversation.

- Non, on parle de Harry qui est jaloux d'Hermione qui a le courage d'aller s'asseoir avec ma soeur ! dit Ron avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry l'ignora et se tourna vers Neville :

- Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, alors. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Elle est venue me voir tantôt pour me demander ce que je faisais ce soir.

Ron s'étouffa et Neville lui tapa le dos pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions.

- Elle... voulait... sortir avec toi ? dit-il, les yeux écarquillés, ses paroles étant interrompues par quelques toussotements.

- Non, en fait, elle voulait que je propose à Harry d'aller voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'est ce que j'ai trouvé étrange. Elle sait pertinemment que chaque fois que j'essaie de voler sur un balai, ça vire en catastrophe.

Ron émit un petit « oh ! » qui avait des airs de soulagement.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Neville, qui, si Harry en jugeait par son froncement de sourcils, semblait offusqué par la réaction du rouquin. Le contraire t'aurait surpris ?

Pendant que Ron se répandait en excuses, Harry transperça sa meilleure amie du regard. Comme si elle sentait ce qu'elle faisait, elle eût un frisson, mais ne se retourna pas.

.

Hermione avait bien essayé de faire ses devoirs dans son dortoir pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas lui poser des questions - mais sa motivation s'était gravement affaiblie et elle se rendait compte que la présence de ses amis lui manquait. Elle finit par flâner quelques minutes et commença à écrire une lettre à ses parents. Puis, elle se dit que ce n'était pas le temps de se démoraliser et les rejoint dans la salle commune.

- Je... je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Vous venez ?

Harry eut un grand sourire et acquiesça de la tête, alors que Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant de les suivre.

- Alors Hermione ? Tu vas enfin te décider à nous dire ce qui se passe ? lui dit Harry quand ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Il ne se passe rien.

- Je te l'avais bien dit ! Tu t'imagines des trucs ! Bientôt, tu verras des complots partout et il faudra te faire enfermer ! s'exclama Ron, se portant à la défense de la brunette.

Harry donna un coup sur l'épaule de son ami mais ne détachait pas son attention d'Hermione, alors que celle-ci s'esclaffait.

- Très amusant, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

Il se plaça en avant d'elle et se mit à marcher plus lentement, à reculon, plantant son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

- Je te connais, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plein d'assurance.

Hermione fut déconcertée quelques instants, comme si elle découvrait un nouvel aspect d'Harry qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne vit donc pas le pied d'une armure se tendre derrière son ami, et se contenta d'écarquiller ses yeux de surprise lorsqu'il s'étala de tout son long dans le corridor de l'école. Ron ainsi que deux Gryffondor qui était à côté d'eux se mirent à rire à gorge déployé, et Hermione elle-même, une fois la surprise passée, ne put se retenir.

- Et voilà le grand Potter, l'Élu, qui nous nous _étale_ toutes ses capacités ! se moqua Ron.

- Ron ! le sermonna Hermionne en tendant une main secourable à Harry, qui s'en empara en grognant.

- Les armures sont de moins en moins sympathiques, dans le coin.

- Bravo, Potter ! dit un des deux Gryffondors, qui s'étaient arrêtés et qui riaient encore.

- J'espère que tu t'abstiendras de refaire ça lors du prochain match contre Serdaigle !

- Il n'y a plus de matches ! s'exclama son ami en le frappant sur l'épaule.

- Maintenant, on sait pourquoi ! répondit le deuxième, ce qui déclencha à nouveau leur hilarité.

Harry les salua de la tête avec un sourire crispé, avant qu'ils continuent leur chemin.

- Sales petits mioches, persifla-t-il, plus à cause de son égo qui en avait pris un coup que par réelle méchanceté.

- Si ils savaient comment tu as attrapé ton premier Vif... commença Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Ron, rappelle moi pourquoi, déjà, sommes-nous amis ?

- Il manquait de roux dans ta vie ! dit Hermione, avec un léger fou rire qu'elle tentait de contenir depuis qu'Harry était tombé.

- Sérieusement, Hermione... je vois que quelque chose ne va pas. N'essaies pas de dire le contraire !

Hermione, qui avait commencé à protester, devint muette et regarda ses pieds. Harry eut un grognement de victoire.

- Alors ?

La brunette prit une profonde inspiration.

- Harry... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Si tu es un vrai ami - et je sais, après tout ce que nous avons vécu, que tu en es un - tu comprendras, et tu ne m'y forceras pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais il se trouva qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il hocha donc la tête, l'air penaud.

- Je veux juste te dire que... je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler. Tu n'es pas toute seule.

- Je sais, le rassura Hermione avec un sourire, avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

- Alors là, murmura Ron à Harry avant d'entrer à son tour, tu te l'aies fait dire, mon vieux !

- Moi, au moins, j'avais vu que quelque chose clochait, répondit Harry, sur la défensive.

Ils s'installèrent à une table proche de l'entrée, et recommencèrent à faire leurs devoirs, bien qu'Hermione semblait plus dépitée. Ron le remarqua, et, quand elle termina de l'aider avec son paragraphe sur les maléfices indétectables au premier niveau, il interpella Harry avec quelques plaisanteries sur sa bourde avec l'armure. Aussitôt, un sourire revint prendre place sur les lèvres d'Hermione, au grand bonheur des deux amis. (Harry lança toutefois un regard à Ron qui signifiait « rendre Hermione heureuse est le seul prétexte pour lequel tu me rappeler cet évènement très mineur ».)

Des éclats de voix se firent soudainement entendre dans le couloir, ainsi que des sortilèges qu'on lançait et qui fracassaient plusieurs objets.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? s'interrogea Hermione, alors qu'elle se sentait au bord de l'épuisement.

Mme Pince trottina dans le couloir, mais revint se réfugier dans son repaire quelques secondes plus tard avec un cri aiguë.

- Elles sont en train de s'entre-tuer ! s'exclama-t-elle, la peur la faisant trembler.

Aussitôt, Hermione, se sentant investie de ses devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef, se leva et courut vers la porte, baguette brandie. Abasourdis, Harry et Ron l'entendirent lancer un sort, suivi peu après du bruit de la chute d'un corps.

- Hermione ! cria Ron qui s'élança à son tour vers la porte en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Harry chercha sa baguette, qu'il ne trouva pas. Il fouilla rapidement ses poches et son sac avant de conclure qu'il l'avait oubliée au dortoir. Il s'approcha donc plus prudemment du cadre de porte et passa sa tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Deux filles se lançaient des sorts en se criant des insultes par dessus la tête. Elles étaient tellement furieuses qu'elles visaient n'importe comment et que les sorts frappaient au hasard des objets, qui explosaient ou se mettaient à frétiller. Les personnages des tableaux essayaient de se protéger du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais l'un d'eux avait été touché. Des étincelles explosaient un peu partout, ce qui rendait la scène difficile à suivre visuellement et presque impossible à entendre. Entre les deux filles qui s'affrontaient en duel, une troisième se trouvait étendue parterre, inconsciente.

Au travers de tout cela, Hermione essayait d'intervenir sans blesser personne. Elle essaya de capter l'attention des deux filles - des Poufsouffle de cinquième année, leur nom de famille étant Jones et Rhyne, pour ce que Harry pouvait savoir - en vain, tant elles étaient concentrées dans leur duel. Ron, qui se tenait à côté d'Hermione, et qui s'était calmé en arrivant sur les lieux, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry la vit acquiescer et porter sa baguette à sa gorge. Comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, il se boucha les oreilles.

- STOP ! cria Hermione, la voix magiquement amplifiée.

Rhyne sursauta en découvrant la présence de Ron et d'Hermione, et un sort qu'elle destinait à son adversaire se trouva dévié et vint frapper Ron en plein fouet. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, choqué, avant de voir ses jambes et ses bras se ratatiner lentement à l'intérieur de son corps, ne laissant que sa tête, son tronc ainsi que ses mains et pieds collés directement à celui-ci. Il s'observa quelque ssecondes, ne semblant pas croire ce qui lui arrivait, puis s'évanouit sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'exclama Rhyne, l'air complètement consternée.

Jones sembla stupéfaite, puis tourna son regard vers son amie qui gisait, inconsciente.

- Betty... ? tu as blessée Betty ! reprocha-t-elle à son adversaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Tu l'as touchée avec un sort !

- Certainement pas ! Je sais comment viser, moi !

- Ce rouquin ne te dirait sûrement pas la même chose !

- ARRÊTEZ ! reprit Hermione, qui s'était penchée pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts chez Ron. Arrêtez de vous battre ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Elle m'a volé mon petit ami ! dit aussitôt Jones en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Rhyne.

- Je ne te l'ai pas volé ! Je l'aime et il m'aime ! Je ne peux rien y faire !

Les deux filles reprirent leur engueulade de plus belle, et Hermione se massa les tempes, un air découragé sur le visage.

- Expelliarmus ! dit-elle en voyant que la bagarre allait dégénérer de nouveau.

Lorsqu'elles constatèrent qu'elles n'avaient plus de baguette, les deux Poufsouffle prirent un air choqué, mais elle se turent, au grand bonheur de la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous pourriez devenir dangereuses ? Regardez ce qui est arrivé à Ron ! En plus, il est interdit de se battre dans les couloirs !

Hermine s'approcha de Betty et murmura « Enervatum ». Elle reprit conscience difficilement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, dévisageant ses deux amies et Hermione qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle.

- Nous allons aller à l'infirmerie, je ne peux pas arranger ça toute seule, dit Hermione avec énervement en pointant Ron.

Betty eut un hoquet de stupeur en l'apercevant.

- Je veux aussi vérifier que toutes les émanations magiques que vous avez créées n'ont pas causées de problème ! Allez, venez !

Elle fit léviter Ron en avant d'elle et fit signe aux trois jeunes filles, qui semblaient dépassées par la situation, de la suivre.

Harry fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il s'abstint, et retourna finalement à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque.

- Ça va, il n'y a plus de problème, annonça-t-il aux élèves qui s'étaient tournés vers lui.

Mme Pince sembla soulagée. Harry retourna à leur table et ramassa lentement leurs affaires, qu'il pensait aller porter à leur dortoir avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il soupira en pensant aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui, comme il les appelait. Se battre pour un garçon ! Il avait des choses plus importantes en tête à penser, à leur âge. Cependant, une voix particulièrement énervante, la voix de la vérité, lui fit admettre qu'il aurait payé cher pour n'avoir que ce genre de préoccupations superficielles.

En essayant de faire rentrer tous les livres d'Hermione dans son sac - sans l'aide de la magie, cette action était tout simplement impossible - il fit tomber des feuilles qui étaient coincées dans un manuel. Il se pencha en soupirant, puis allait les remettre à leur place lorsque son attention fût attirée par une phrase. Lentement, il s'assit pour mieux décrypter ce qu'il venait de trouver - le brouillon d'une lettre qu'Hermione avait écrite. Il eût un moment de culpabilité, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la lire.

_Chers papa et maman, _

_je suis désolée, mais j'ai peur que vous soyez un peu mêlés. Reprenons depuis le début. _

_Je ne suis pas, comme vous le pensez, en camping avec tante Joan. Ce camping a eu lieu l'été de mes 9 ans... j'en ai 19 maintenant. Je suis à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Vous vous rappelez ? J'y suis entrée en septembre avec mes meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron, pour finir ma dernière année. Notre scolarité a été interrompue l'an passé par la guerre que nous avons menée à Voldemort, un sorcier qui a, disons, mal tourné et qui essayait de s'emparer du pouvoir. Il a essayé de nous tuer à plusieurs reprises, mais nous nous en sommes toujours bien tirés et Harry l'a maintenant vaincu. Nous reprenons donc nos études en paix ! _

_À part cela, je vais bien. J'espère qu'il en ait de même de votre côté et que vous vous sentez bien. Avez-vous commencé à installer les décorations d'Halloween ? Vous le faites chaque année depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Vous ne distribuez par contre aucun bonbon, mais de la gomme sans sucre - ce qui ne rend pas notre maison très popualaire ! J'espère que ce souvenir vous évoque quelque chose et qu'il vous aide à mieux vous situer... _

_Vous me manquez... _

Harry referma la lettre, troublé par la dernière phrase de sa meilleur amie, qu'elle avait râturée : _L'ancien vous me manque... _

.

- Bonjour tout le monde, bonjour... claironna Alicia Richard, la nouvelle professeure de Défence contre les forces du Mal. J'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui... et que vous êtes tous bien concentrés car nous allons aborder un sujet très sérieux.

Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que disait Richard. Il était plutôt concentrer à lorgner discrètement Hermione du coin de l'oeil. Celle-ci finit par le remarquer et se tourna de manière à lui faire dos, après lui avoir lancé un regard perçant. Puis, elle leva la tête bien haut et redressa ses épaules en arrière, comme elle faisait toujours quand elle voulait suivre attentivement un cours. Harry fit un signe à Ron, qui était assis à côté d'Hermione, mais son meilleur haussa les épaules avant de se concentrer également sur ce que lui enseignait la professeure de DCFM - quoique que d'une manière moins soutenue qu'Hermione.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry avait lu la lettre que la brunette avait écrit à ses parents. Le soir même, il avait patiemment attendu le retour de ses amis dans la salle commune - ce qui avait pris un peu plus d'une heure. Finalement, ils s'étaient tous installé au coin du feu, ayant décidé d'un commun accord que les fortes émotions qu'il avaient subies leur permettaient un congé de devoirs. Ron s'était plaint des folies que les filles étaient prêtes à faire pour un garçon d'un air grognon. Il avait toujours quelques élancements dans les muscles, malgré les miracles que Mme Pomfresh avait fait sur sa personne. Hermione le taquinait et il se défendait avec ce faux air offusqué qu'il prenait toujours dans ce genre de situation. Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille, les mains moites à l'idée de ce qu'il voulait dire à sa meilleure amie. Il remarqua quand même Hermione qui s'approcha sensiblement de Ron et lui caressa doucement le bras alors qu'il se plaignait une énième fois d'une douleur. Harry vit distinctement le rouquin se tendre, et lorsque Ron annonça qu'il allait se coucher quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ne fut pas surpris, même si il était beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. De toute façon, cela aidait ses plans.

Il ne releva pas l'air blessé qu'Hermione tentait de cacher et n'en tint pas compte alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sofa à ses côtés. Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence.

- Que... tu...

Hermione tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Ron avait disparu.

- Il... enfin, bon, peu importe, ce n'est...

Elle se retourna finalement vers Harry et lui fit un faible sourire. Il se sentit tellement mal à cet instant, à voir ce sourire déchiré et à entendre encore et encore dans sa tête les mots qu'Hermione avait écrit, qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps - et amener le sujet en douceur comme il l'avait souhaité au départ.

- Hermione ! Je sais pourquoi tu as disparue ce matin. Je sais... j'ai vu, par accident, je te le jure ! J'ai vu la lettre qui tu as écrite à tes parents, je sais que...

Ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'il vit Hermione rougir.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment, ce n'était pas parce que je voulais absolument savoir, je n'ai pas cherché, ça a...

- Harry ! l'interrompit Hermione sa voix tremblant de colère, et il remarqua que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Tu... Comment as-tu pu ? Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, je t'avais...

Pendant un instant, elle avait semblé hésiter entre lui cracher dessus ou le gifler, puis elle s'était levée soudainement en emportant ses affaires.

- Ils ne se rappellent pas de toi ? lui cria Harry alors qu'elle montait les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

Son cri fit se retourner les têtes dans la salle commune. Alors que la plupart, remarquant que c'était Harry Potter, retournaient à leurs affaires, un groupe de filles de quatrième année du style de Lavande se montrèrent encore plus intéressées, dévisageant avec délectation les larmes sur les joues d'Hermione.

Elle s'était arrêtée subitement et s'était retournée lentement vers Harry. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour les en empêcher. Elle secoua la tête, sans que Harry sache si c'était par dépit ou par négation, puis elle s'était ensuite précipitée vers sa chambre. Les quatrième année s'étaient mises à glousser et à se pencher les unes vers les autres en analysant la situation. Harry les dévisagea, un air mauvais sur le visage, les calmant instantanément, puis il était allé se coucher à son tour.

Elle l'avait évité les deux jours suivants, et Ron l'ayant constaté mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Harry finit par le mettre au courant. Ron fut dépité à son tour, mais ne tenta pas d'en parler avec sa meilleure amie. Comme elle continuait d'éviter Harry, il était à ses côtés pour la supporter et pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule. Harry ne savait pas si Ron lui avait dit qu'il savait pour ses parents. Durant les dernières semaines, il s'était donc beaucoup tenu avec Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati et Luna. Malgré tout, il se sentait seul, étant en quelque sorte privé des deux personnes qui l'avaient toujours accompagné.

- Elle est pas mal, non ? chuchota Seamus à son oreille, le ramenant dans le moment présent.

- Hum ?

- Richard, dit-il en la dévisageant intensément.

- Oh...

Harry lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la nouvelle prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En même temps, il en avait connu tellement peu de compétents dans les dernières années... il se rappelait même avoir été surpris au banquet de début d'année quand il avait constaté que McGonagall avait trouvé quelqu'un pour occuper ce poste.

C'était une jeune sorcière dynamique et très captivante dans ses cours, mais qui se faisait extrêmement discrète en dehors. Elle semblait assez jeune, peut-être la fin de la vingtaine, avait de beaux cheveux châtains aux reflets légèrement roux qui lui arrivaient un peu en bas des épaules, et avait la plus petite baguette magique que Harry eût jamais vue. Son visage était rayonnant et son teint clair servait son sourire, magnifiquement encadré de deux lèvres bien rouges.

- Oui, elle est bien, répondit Harry en baissant la tête, se sentant rougir.

- Ça va, tout le monde m'écoute ? Même vous, là, derrière ? demanda Richard en les pointant du doigt.

- Oui, madame, s'exclama Seamus en écarquillant les yeux.

Quelques petits ricanements fusèrent.

- Bon, très bien ! Alors, le sujet dont je vais vous parler aujourd'hui est un des plus sombres de la magie... Peu de sorciers savent vraiment bien l'utiliser. Seuls quelques uns s'en servent, et, je tiens à le souligner, sous le contrôle très strict du ministère.

- Ouuuuuuh, murmura Justin Finch-Fletchey d'une voix caverneuse, ce qui fit rire toute la classe.

- Très bien, Justin, très bien, mais tu riras moins quand tu auras vu de quoi il s'agit.

- Madame, sans vouloir manquer de respect à votre très dangereuse magie, mais nous avons tous vu des choses bien plus inquiétantes à l'école, lui rétorqua Dean, sans toutefois être arrogant.

Harry songea qu'il avait raison. Non seulement il avait eu son lot d'aventures dans l'enceinte de l'école - le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la Chambre des Secrets, les Détraqueurs qui envahissent le terrain, pour ne nommer que ceux-là - mais en plus, Maugrey Fol Oeil leur avait montré les Sortilès Impardonnables, les trois sortilèges les plus dangereux de la magie.

Et il y avait la guerre, évidemment. N'y avait-il rien eu de pire ? Ce n'était pas seulement la magie contre lesquelles ils se battaient, mais bien des personnes... et tous avaient subi des pertes.

- Je ne nie pas que vous avez vécu des choses... comment dire... extraordinaires. Mais tu ne sais même pas ce dont je vais parler aujourd'hui - et, laisse-moi te dire que c'est une forme de magie dont il faut se méfier. Peu de sorciers la connaissent, la majorité en ont entendu parler et savent son nom, sans toutefois savoir de quoi il s'agit. Les Sortilèges Impardonnables, que vous avez déjà... - sa voix se chargea d'une nuance un peu ennuyée - expérimentés en classe... eh bien, tout le monde les connaît. On sait comment s'en défendre, ou...

Elle baissa les yeux et se tut quelques secondes.

- On sait qu'il n'y a pas de moyens de s'en protéger, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

Elle releva la tête et retrouva son sourire, avec un magnifique contrôle de soi. Le silence dans la classe était lourd, et Harry savait, sans avoir besoin de le vérifier, que tous les élèves la suivait des yeux.

- Par contre, comme peu de personnes connaissent ce dont nous allons parler, ils ne savent pas quoi faire quand ils en sont atteint. Ils font donc exactement l'inverse de ce qu'ils devraient, ce qui ne fait qu'empirer les choses. C'est, en partie, ce qui rend ces sortilèges si dangereux.

Il y eut un léger frisson dans la classe, et Richard les dévisagea, l'air visiblement contente de son effet et de l'attention qu'elle avait obtenue, pleine et entière.

- Et... de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? questionna Ron d'une voix hésitante.

- Les Trompeurs Maléfices.

Harry échangea un regard perplexe avec Seamus, et les deux tentèrent difficilement de réprimer un fou rire, qui explosa bientôt dans la classe.

- Les Trompeurs Maléfices ? Quel nom...

- Ridicule ! dit Parvati avant de glousser de plus belle.

Seule Hermione semblait résister à l'hilarité générale, donnant son entière attention à sa plume qu'elle faisait tournoyer dans sa main.

- Alors... dit Richard en attendant que ses élèves se calment. Je peux vous assurer que le nom est beaucoup plus sympathique que les maléfices eux-mêmes. Quelqu'un sait de quoi il s'agit ?

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, attendant comme à son habitude qu'elle donne la réponse et que sa curiosité - que sa professeure avait réussi à intriguer - soit calmée.

Mais Hermione ne leva pas la main, se contentant de faire tourner plus vite sa plume entre ses doigts.

- Personne ? demanda la professeure, un air de surprise sur le visage.

Elle dévisageait grandement la brunette, dont les joues se colorèrent violemment.

- Je... commença-t-elle, car elle se sentait en devoir de se justifier. J'en ai bien lu dans un livre ou deux, quelquefois, mais on ne mentionnait ces noms que de passage, sans jamais les expliquer.

- Et que disait-on dans vos livres, Miss Granger ?

Hermione prit une grande respiration et déposa sa plume, son regard osant enfin rencontrer celui de son professeur.

- Eh bien... je sais que la personne qui en est atteinte est mise hors d'état de nuire... sans qu'elle soit techniquement empêchée de se défendre.

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit Justin.

- Ça veut dire, dit Richard en savourant ses mots, se rapprochant sournoisement de lui, que les Trompeurs Maléfices s'attaquent à l'esprit.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la classe.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Si je voulais vous empêcher de me bloquer le chemin sans que cela vous détruise physiquement, que dois-je faire ? Pour que vous ne vous préoccupiez plus de moi.

- Il suffit de le mettre sous Imperium, non ? lança Ron d'une voix incertaine.

- Non ! Car je contrôlerais votre esprit... Cela est non seulement illégal, mais ce serait comme de la triche. En plus, certaines personnes résistent très bien à l'Imperium.

- Je ne comprends pas... dit Dean.

- Laissez-moi vous donner un exemple, ce sera plus simple.

Richard prit une légère pause, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire, cherchant ses mots.

- Un des sorts, dit-elle lentement tandis qu'elle marchait de long en large dans la classe, les moins compliqué - et croyez-moi, il reste d'un niveau de magie dangereusement élevé - des Trompeurs Maléfices est celui de l'Assèchement Perpétuel.

Elle s'arrêta dramatiquement avant de continuer.

- Il donne, à celui qui s'en voit touché, une soif si intense, si immense et qui apporte une telle souffrance, qu'il ne peut penser à rien d'autre. Il deviendra complètement obsédé à l'idée de boire. Son être entier sera occupé à chercher de l'eau. Ainsi, il ne sera ni paralysé, ni _contrôlé_ dans ses mouvements ou son esprit - mais il ne pourra rien contre vous. Il aura oublié non seulement votre présence, mais jusqu'à votre existence et ce qu'il doit vous empêcher de faire.

- Mais, Professeur... s'insurgea Hermione, dont l'esprit absorbait ce savoir qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. N'est-ce pas un peu ce que vous avez dit, un contrôle sur l'esprit ? Donner un sentiment de soif à quelqu'un...

- Miss Granger... qui a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment ? Ce sort _donne_ une soif incommensurable, et pas juste l'impression de l'avoir. La personne garde toute sa raison, mais elle est tellement assoifée que vous n'avez plus aucune importance pour elle, tant son être entier est à la recherche d'eau.

Toute la classe resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Harry entendit quelques crissements de plumes sur les parchemins, et ne fut pas surpris de voir Hermione penchée sur son bureau en train d'écrire à toute vitesse. Il regarda lui-même sa feuille vierge et essaya de noter quelques mots, mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir tout ce que ce sort impliquait - et toute l'horreur qu'elle lui inspirait.

- Alors... reprit Richard avec le ton le plus pédagogique qui soit, comme si elle venait de leur apprendre à faire voler une plume. Que peut-on faire lorsqu'on est atteint d'un sort pareil ? Quelqu'un a une idée ?

- Heu... tenta Seamus. Boire de l'eau ?

Les ricanements se firent instantanément entendre et détentirent grandement la lourde atmosphère qui s'était installée.

- C'est ce qu'on est censé penser, effectivement. Mais croyez-moi, si vous êtes atteint de ce sort, la dernière chose que je vous recommenderais est bien de boire de l'eau. - Pourquoi ? demanda Ernie MacMillan, qui ne trouvait pas cette idée si bête. La soif disparaît et on peut se concentrer à nouveau sur l'ennemi, non ?

- Ce maléfice - ainsi qu'un grand nombre des Trompeurs Maléfices - est perpétuel, comme son nom l'indique. Ce qui crée un effet, ma foi... pervers.

Elle semblait hésiter à tout moment, et pourtant, Harry était sûr qu'elle avait préparer ce discours à l'avance et choisit ses mots avec soin. Elle regarda Ernie droit dans les yeux, et Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir ce dernier baisser le regard sur ses parchemins.

- Plus tu bois, plus tu as soif et plus tu veux boire. Plus tu bois et donc plus ta souffrance et ton envie de boire augmentent...

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que le Ministère n'a pas rendu ce sort illégal ? s'exclama Ron, qui semblait outré.

- Ils ont faillis le faire en 1946, dit Richard en donnant un coup de baguette vers le tableau, où un ensemble de la situation apparût, montrant les dates précises, les arguments soulevés et d'autres petit détails que la classe s'empressa de prendre en note. Un comité de douze personnes a été créé pour régler la question, et finalement, seulement un vote a fait la différence. Il faut dire que ces Maléfices demandent une grande puissance magique, et que si certains sorciers sont capables de leur donner leur caractère perpétuel, la majorité ne peuvent le faire durer qu'une demi-heure, tout au plus.

- Ça doit quand même être une demi-heure très pénible, murmura Ron, qui était tout de même soulagé.

Mais Hermione semblait préoccuper par autre chose.

- Si ce sort nous donne une soif si immense que notre "être entier est à la recherche d'eau", et que lorsque nous buvons, nous ne souffrons que plus... comment est-on censé survivre à ce sortilège ?

La professeure se tourna lentement vers Hermione, une expression de contentement sur le visage.

- C'est exactement ce que nous allons voir aujourd'hui. Évidemment, je ne peux pas vous demander de vous mettre en équipe de deux et que l'un lance le sortilège alors que l'autre s'en défend - non seulement personne ne serait capable de le faire, mais, en plus, ça pourrait tourner au désastre. Je vais donc vous enseigner la théorie de la défense, et vous pratiquerez individuellement. Puis, dans quelques semaines, si je crois que vous en êtes capables, je vous ferais faire une simulation. Sortez vos livres à la page 132, et notez ce que je vais inscrire au tableau, je vous...

- Attendez une minute, l'interrompit Dean dans le bruit des pages que l'on tourne. Que voulez-vous dire par "une simulation" ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquièter de ça pour l'instant, se contenta de répondre Richard avec un clin d'oeil à son attention, avant de se tourner vers le tableau.

- Tu sais, chuchota Seamus à Harry alors qu'ils commençaient paresseusement à recopier les notes, je ne pense pas que je l'apprécie tant que ça, finalement...

Harry retint un rire dans sa gorge et approuva vivement.

.

Hermione regardait impatiemment le feu de sa salle commune se consummer en attendant sa meilleure amie, qui tardait à arriver.

- ... Ginny ?! As-tu bientôt fini de te préparer ?

- Oui, deux minutes et j'arrive ! lui répondit Ginny, sa voix étouffée par la distance.

C'était l'avant-dernière soirée avant les vacances de Noël. Elle allait retourner dans sa famille, et pour une rare fois, cela ne lui tentait pas. Elle ne savait pas où ses parents pensaient qu'elle était, ni quel âge ils lui donnaient, mais elle se doutait que c'était loin de la réalité. Elle leur écrivait parfois, espérant que les détails qu'elle leur rappelait méticuleusement les aidait, mais cela la déprimait. Ses parents faisaient comme elle et ne lui envoyaient des lettres que rarement, mais Hermione se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt parce qu'ils avaient oublié son existence.

Elle avait effectué quelques recherches à la bibliothèque dans les derniers jours, essayant de découvrir des sorts pour améliorer la mémoire de ses parents, renforcer une reconstruction ou détruire les séquelles de l'anti-sort. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Tout ça la dépassait, elle ne savait même pas quoi faire ni ce qui la déprimait le plus. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler à ses amis - parce qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre, elle-même.

Hermione attendit encore quelque peu, mais la rousse ne descendait toujours pas.

- Tu sais que si tu continues comme ça, les autres auront le temps de revenir que nous ne serons toujours pas parties ?

Seuls des bruits indistincts lui parvinrent. Hermione eut un geste d'exaspération et rabattit ses émotions sur une Gazette qui traînait près d'elle et qui se retrouva bientôt déchiquetée. Elle détestait attendre ainsi après la rousse qui semblait avoir le besoin de se refaire une beautée à chaque fois qu'elles allaient prendre un repas dans la Grande Salle. Hermione détestait entrer seule dans cette pièce, mais depuis qu'elle ne parlait plus à Harry, elle mangeait beaucoup plus souvent avec Ginny, et n'avait donc pas le choix d'attendre après sa meilleure amie.

- Peux-tu me dire, demanda-t-elle avec force lorsque Ginny daigna la rejoindre, pourquoi tu as tellement besoin de temps pour t'arranger ? Nous n'allons pas, je ne sais pas moi, à Pré-au-Lard, nous allons _manger_.

- Eh bien c'est simple, dit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux alors qu'elles passaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Chaque fois que tu manges avec moi... Harry nous regarde deux fois plus !

- ... Et ? s'enquit Hermione qui commençait tout de même à comprendre.

- Et, je me dis que peut-être, si Harry me trouve jolie... il se décidera enfin à venir me parler !

- Es-tu en train de me dire que lorsque je mange avec Ron, tu ne...

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase que l'air coupable de Ginny lui confirma ce qu'elle craignait.

- Ginevra Weasley ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir au lieu de me faire souffrir ainsi ?

- Tu connais très bien mes raisons, dit Ginny d'un air plus sombre cette fois. C'est lui qui m'a laissé, c'est à lui de faire les démarches pour que nous nous retrouvons...

- Tu sais ce que je pense de cette raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- ... Hermione, je ne sais plus ce qu'il veut, ni si je l'intéresse encore de cette façon-là. Il s'est passé tellement de choses...

- Tu n'es plus sûre de l'intéresser, mais tout ce que tu fais pour le "reconquérir" est d'attendre que ce soit lui qui vienne te parler ? se moqua Hermione.

Ginny hocha la tête, piteuse, se rendant compte que ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

- Tu n'as aucune logique ! rit Hermione avec éclat, ce qui rendit son sourire à sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elles s'installaient à la table des Gryffondor, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Même si chaque maison avait sa table assignée, il était maintenant encouragé de s'asseoir où on le voulait, pour favoriser l'échange entre les maisons.

Elles se tournèrent naturellement vers Harry, qui piochait dans son assiette la mine basse, Ron lui parlant de quelque chose qui semblait le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Et puis... tu sais très bien qu'il meurt d'envie de revenir, chuchota Hermione avec un air rayonnant.

Elles se regardèrent très intensément dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis partirent d'un éclat de rire en même temps, sans qu'elles puissent définir une raison. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, à un tel point que les gens autour d'elles se retournaient sans comprendre, ce qui les faisaient rire encore plus. Finalement, elles se calmèrent à renfort de grandes respirations, les joues rougies par leur fou rire. Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent une fois de plus vers l'endroit où mangeaient Harry et Ron, et ne furent pas surprises de constater qu'ils les dévisageaient, l'air de ne rien comprendre. Ron marmonna un truc qui semblait un peu idiot et Harry approuva d'un large mouvement de tête, avant qu'ils se détournent lentement. Les deux filles passèrent le repas à faire des plans plus loufoques les uns que les autres pour forcer ces garçons, qu'elles attendaient vainement depuis des mois, à venir leur déclarer leur sentiment. À la fin, il ne restait presque plus personne dans la Grande Salle, la soirée étant bien avancée, mais les deux jeunes femmes s'amusaient trop pour quitter l'endroit.

- Ou tu pourrais attirer Ron avec des objets de collection des Canons de Chudley, dit Ginny en hochant la tête. Il ne pourrait pas résister !

- Et ça mènerait où ? questionna Hermione en gloussant, imaginant la scène.

- Ben, au cadeau ultime : toi !

Elles rirent de plus belle. Alors qu'Hermione s'imaginait attendre patiemment dans une immense boîte qu'un Ron décontenancé vienne la déballer, une Serdaigle de troisième année qui s'appelait Annabelle Boyd lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

- J'ai un message pour vous, dit-elle, très gênée, allant même jusqu'à reculer la tête.

Puis elle posa le parchemin sur la table et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Cela détruit la bulle d'euphorie dans laquelle se trouvait les deux amies depuis une bonne demi-heure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny avec sa curiosité habituelle.

Hermione s'empara lentement du parchemin et examina l'écriture avec laquelle on avait soigneusement écrit son nom.

- Il semble que McGonagall ait repris l'ancien moyen de Dumbledore pour communiquer avec ses élèves, prononça-t-elle lentement.

Elle ouvrit le parchemin et parcourut rapidement le court message des yeux.

- Elle me convoque dans son bureau demain soir, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne dit rien de plus, dit Hermione en repoussant doucement le parchemin vers son amie.

Celle-ci s'en empara alors qu'Hermione chercha la directrice pour la sonder du regard et essayer de découvrir ce qui se passait - elle n'avait rien fait de mal, non ? Mais, alors que McGonagall semblait avoir déjà quitté la table des professeurs, un mouvement à la table des Serpentard attira l'attention d'Hermione. Elle était presque vide, et ses yeux se posèrent naturellement sur Malefoy. Un élève lui tendait un parchemin alors que celui-ci s'en emparait dans la plus grande indifférence.

- Oh Merlin ! lâcha la brunette en un souffle.

- Quoi ? dit Ginny qui inspectait encore le message des yeux.

- Malefoy...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

- Il est convoqué aussi. Dans le bureau de McGonagall. Ça veut dire que... oh non ! geignit Hermione, face à son amie qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

Elle finit par se retourner et observa l'air de Malefoy, qui lisait maintenant son message les sourcils froncés.

- Oh, alors tu t'en faisais pour rien. Ce doit simplement être un truc de préfets-en-chef. Genre une instruction ou une nouvelle consigne...

- Tu ne comprends pas ! dit Hermione avec un début de panique. Nous ne faisons pas nos rondes ensemble.

- Je crois que vous en avez le droit, la réconforta Ginny, sur un ton tout de même moqueur.

- Nous ne communiquons même pas ! Et en fait, je ne... comment dire ?

La rousse lui fit un mouvement pour lui dire d'enchaîner, alors qu'Hermione cherchait des mots qui la déculpabiliserait.

- Ok, alors... je ne sais pas vraiment si lui a fait les rondes de son côté. Je lui ai simplement envoyé un parchemin pour lui dire de le faire les mardis et jeudis et que je m'occuperais du reste.

- Ce ne sera donc pas ta faute s'il n'a rien fait - ce qui est assurément le cas, le connaissant ! dit Ginny en écatant le problème d'un geste.

- Il ne m'a pas répondu, je ne sais même pas s'il a accepté ! Et je ne l'ai pas poussé davantage.

- Hermione... ce n'est pas à toi de garder Malefoy et de t'assurer qu'il se comporte bien !

- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda la préfète-en-chef, tout en conservant sa mine basse.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence, Ginny finissant une part de gâteau tandis qu'Hermione semblait encore penser à sa convocation.

- Le problème se situe plutôt au fait que... ajouta cette dernière à toute vitesse, je n'ai pas fait de rondes depuis deux semaines ?

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux de consternation et un morceau de gâteau retomba dans son assiette.

- Mais... Hermione ?

- Ne me fais pas la morale, les rondes sont complètement inutiles !

Ginny continua de faire de gros yeux mais tut tout commentaire.

- Est-ce qu'on retourne à la salle commune ? Je n'ai plus envie d'être ici, geignit Hermione, et Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête.

La rousse ne dit pas un mot durant le trajet, ce qui fit croire à Hermione qu'elle était encore sous le choc. Comme elle n'était pas d'humeur à en discuter, la préfète monta rapidement au dortoir où, n'ayant rien à faire, elle finit par s'endormir. Elle se réveilla aux alentours de vingt et une heure, et décida d'aller prendre un bain pour se réveiller, puis d'aller faire sa ronde pour avoir quelque chose à objecter à McGonagall le lendemain.

Hermione sortit de son bain mélangée. C'était toujours à cet endroit qu'elle se mettait le plus à réfléchir, et ses réflexions la troublaient.

Quand Harry avait découvert ce qu'il se passait chez elle - ce qu'elle essayait de cacher à tout le monde - elle s'était sentie tellement mal, comme si ça rendait les choses plus réelle. Hermione connaissait son ami et savait qu'il se sentirait coupable, bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien, et cela rajoutait un autre problème à toute cette histoire. Elle n'avait pu se contenir, et avait projeté sur Harry tout le mélange d'émotion que cette situation lui faisait ressentir : tristesse, colère, hargne, déception, confusion, dépassement... Maintenant, elle s'en voulait. Mais elle n'était pas capable de retourner lui parler et de s'excuser, car il lui mettrait la réalité bien en face. Et ça, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à l'affronter.

Hermione secoua la tête, seule dans son dortoir, pour essayer de mettre ses idées en place. Elle ne vit aucune solution à son principal problème, mais elle savait comment elle pourrait s'enlever un poid sur les épaules. Elle sourit et s'habilla rapidement dans une tenue entre le pyjama et l'uniforme de l'école avant de descendre dans la salle commune.

Elle ignora volontairement les filles de troisième année qui faisait une espèce de soirée karaoké, utilisant un Sonorus pour le micro et faisant apparaître les paroles dans les airs, même si le bruit était plus que dérangeant, et passa également outre Neville et Seamus qui semblait comploter dans un coin. Elle chercha son meilleur ami du regard et finit par le trouver près du feu... main dans la main avec Ginny. Hermine s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, le regard braqué sur eux, son attitude étant tout sauf subtile. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue malgré cela.

La préfète tenta de réfléchir malgré une petite blonde qui chantait aussi bien que Celestina *Moldubec*, ce qui grinçait désagréablement à ses oreilles. Elle sentait un sentiment urgent de parler à Harry, mais ses deux amis attendaient leurs retrouvailles depuis tellement longtemps... Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son poignet, grimaça en posant une main sur son oreille, comme tous les garçons de la salle commune - même Neville et Seamus ayant arrêter leur conversation pour dévisager les troisième année.

- Je vais faire ma ronde de nuit, et quand je reviendrai, j'espère que je n'entendrai plus une seule fausse note !

Devant l'air déçu des gamines, et malgré l'air de soulagement de tous les autres, Hermione reprit plus doucement :

- Si c'est elle qui doit chanter à nouveau, lancez-lui au moins un sortilège de Voix Mélodieuse... McGonagall va poser des questions si tous les Gryffondors sont soudainement sourds demain matin !

Puis elle reporta son attention vers Harry et Ginny, qui étaient les seuls à n'avoir rien remarqué de ce qui venait de se passer, et sortit par le trou du portrait.

.

Sa ronde l'ennuyait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : parler à Harry. Elle accéléra le pas, pressée de finir. Sa baguette diffusait une faible lumière, alors qu'elle la tenait près de son corps. Elle ne surveillait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. De toute façon, depuis le début de l'année, elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps à faire ses rondes, et elle était prête à mettre ses deux mains au feu que Malefoy ne prenait même pas la peine de les faire. Hermione secoua la tête de dépit. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas le choix de McGonagall pour l'autre préfèt-en-chef. Son innocence n'était même pas prouvée, son procès devant avoir lieu dans quelques mois. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il était même étroitement surveillé et avait des comptes à rendre à un Auror une fois par mois. De plus, il avait maintes fois prouver par le passé qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de... _fiable_. Et la directrice connaissait le passé qui unissait ses deux préfets-en-chef.

- Franchement... qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? soupira distraitement Hermione.

Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir, presque par réflexe. Elle était rendue à peu près à la moitié, toute impatiente - c'était le dernier qu'elle devait faire avant de retourner dans la salle commune - quand un bruit résonna dans celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Hermione réagit au quar-de-tour : elle s'approcha du mur et éteint sa baguette dès qu'elle l'eut atteint. Elle le longea à pas rapides jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle s'accroupit et son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. En quelques secondes, elle repoussa la pensée de désespoir qui l'envahissait - il ne lui restait presque plus rien à faire, elle était à deux doigts de retrouver ses amis - analysa le sentiment de panique qui commençait à l'habiter - « tu as connu bien pire, Hermione, et tu t'en es toujours sortie, tu es à Poudlard, en plus, calmes-toi ! » et reçut avec un mélange de fierté et de reconnaissance son courage qui lui revenait. Une fois ses sentiments classés, elle s'occupa aussi vite de choisir son plan. La dernière fois, la méthode de prudence et sa position découverte avait plus profité à son ennemi qu'à elle. Aussi, elle choisit très logiquement l'attaque et la surprise.

Elle se créa un bouclier et lança un sort pour que ses pas ne produisent aucun bruit. Avec un sourire à la pensée de Harry et Ron qui étaient toujours incapables de lancer certains sorts en pensées, Hermione se rendit à tâtons au milieu du couloir et se cacha derrière une armure, au ras du mur. Elle n'avait rien entendu mais elle restait persuadée que la personne ou la chose était toujours là. La préfète se concentra et lança vers le plafond une boule de lumière puissance maximale qui éclaira presque tout l'endroit. Elle crut que cela lui permettrait de reconnaître la personne mais n'aperçut qu'une silhouette noire à l'autre bout. L'inconnu réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et un jet de lumière violette jaillit vers elle sans qu'elle ait pu réagir. Heureusement, comme Hermione l'avait prévu, le sort heurta l'armure qui éclata bruyamment en une multitude de morceau. Son bouclier fut détruit par le choc, mais Hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas et lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion tout en se jetant vers le mur qui lui faisait face. Un sort lui effleura les cheveux lors de son déplacement, et elle se retourna vers son adversaire en ignorant son épaule meurtrie par le choc contre le mur.

- Petrificus Totalus ! cria-t-elle puissament, le bras tendu devant elle.

L'inconnu lui renvoya son sort et, pendant qu'elle s'en protégeait, commença à s'enfuir en courant. Hermione lui lança silencieusement un sort de Marquage, pour ne pas perdre sa trace, mais il l'esquiva d'un bond. Elle se précipita à sa suite, essayant encore une fois de le stupéfixer sans y parvenir. Il lui jeta un sort bleu par-dessus son épaule, mais elle se jeta au sol pour l'éviter et répondit en envoyant rapidement un maléfice de Croche-Pied qui atteignit la silhouette de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula sur le sol dans un fracas retentissant. Hermione se releva et se précipita vers la silhouette, trébuchant dans sa hâte. L'inconnu rampa, essayant d'atteindre sa baguette qui lui avait échappée. Hermione voulut le paralyser ou éloigner la baguette encore plus loin. Son hésitation entre les deux ne dura qu'un dixième de seconde, qui fut suffisant pour l'inconnu qui s'empara de sa baguette magique et se retourna, le dos toujours au sol, vers la préfète-en-chef. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une armure lui tombait dessus, dans un bruit métallique qui retentit dans les couloirs désert. Sonnée, Hermione se déprit difficilement des morceaux éparpillés un peu partout sur et autour d'elle. Elle tatonna de longues secondes à la recherche de sa baguette magique, qui lui avait glissée des mains dans sa chute. Elle émit un juron et finit par sentir le bout de bois au bout de ses doigts, puis se mit à courir à l'extrémité du couloir où la silhouette avait disparue entre-temps.

Il n'y avait rien. Ni ombre, ni écho de pas, même pas quelque part au loin. Hermione émit un soupir de dépit et de frustration. Elle fouilla les quelques cachettes à proximité de l'endroit où elle avait vu l'inconnu pour la dernière fois, mais, sans surprise, ne trouva personne. À pas lents et dépités, elle retourna dans le couloir et répara les armures et autres dommages que le combat avait causé, puis décida de retourner vérifier une dernière fois le tournant du couloir où la silhouette avait disparue. Elle fit rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts, pour occuper son esprit qui semblait tourner à toute vitesse. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Rendue au bout, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelques minutes auparavant capta son attention. Flottant dans les airs à hauteur d'yeux, à quelques centimètres du mur, des lettres formaient un message qui lui était adressé.

« Game over. »

Hermione ne put retenir un hoquet d'indignation, et d'un geste sec et arrêté, fit évaporer ces lettres qui la narguaient.

.

La journée du lendemain passa trop rapidement au goût de la brunette. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé dans les couloirs, plus intéressée par sa réconciliation avec Harry et par les détails du couple qu'ils reformaient maintenant avec Ginny. Elle était malgré tout préoccupée par son combat, mais avait préféré stresser sur son retour avec ses parents et sa rencontre avec la directrice.

Après le souper, elle se dirigea nerveusement vers le bureau de la directrice. Rendue en haut, installée confortablement dans un fauteuil et devant une tasse de thé fumant au côté de Malefoy, après avoir échangé des banalités, Hermione se demanda sérieusement ce qu'il leur valait d'être là. Ce à quoi la directrice ne tarda pas à répondre.

- Hum, je ne pas passerais pas par quatre chemins. Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer va sûrement vous causer un certain choc, surtout au vu de votre réaction au banquet de début d'année.

Drago se mit à tracer des lignes du doigt sur son fauteuil, ce que Hermione remarqua et la déconcentra quelque peu. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle trouvait ce spectacle très étrange.

- Mais je tiens à vous affirmer tout de suite que ma décision est irrévocable, et que je suis vraiment désolée à l'idée de vous imposer cela... à tous les deux.

Drago commençait à s'impatienter, car sa curiosité avait été piquée malgré lui. Hermione, pour sa part, éprouvait une légère inquiétude qui n'avait rien à voir avec les rondes de nuits qu'elle n'avait pas faites.

- Alors voilà... à partir de maintenant, vous allez partager des appartements communs.

La nouvelle prit quelques secondes avant de parvenir à leurs cerveaux et qu'ils réalisent ce qu'elle impliquait.

- Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire ? hésita Hermione, la voix plus basse qu'un murmure.

Drago s'était simplement figé, interrompant même ses dessins du bout des doigts. McGonagall devint soudain plus rude, comme si elle ne pouvait supporter le stress de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? demanda-t-elle de manière expéditive.

- Ce que vous entendez exactement par « appartements communs ».

- Miss Granger... cela fait maintenant 7 ans que vous vivez dans un appartement commun avec les autres Gryffondor. Je ne pensais pas avoir encore le besoin de l'expliquer.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ses craintes s'étant réalisées. Drago semblait toujours figé et n'alignait pas la moindre pensée. Hermione rageait intérieurement. Elle n'allait certainement pas... avec lui...

- Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas ! Cela n'est pas... conforme à l'éthique du château !

Le professeur McGonagall ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant d'afficher un air sceptique.

- Faire partager des appartements entre un garçon et une fille...

Hermione savait que son argumentation était ridicule, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Malefoy ne pouffa pourtant pas, comme elle l'avait imaginé, mais une légère grimace vint s'installer sur ses traits.

- Au risque de me répéter, dit McGonagall d'une voix lasse, cela fait sept ans que vous partager votre logis avec d'autres Gryffondor, _y compris_ des garçons.

- Mais... aucun autre Préfet-en-Chefs n'a eu à...

Elle arrêta le mot « subir » avant qu'il ne franchisse ses lèvres.

- ... à vivre ça par le passé !

- Considérez-vous donc chanceux ! répliqua la directrice, sans y croire elle-même.

Hermione chercha d'autres choses pour se défendre, mais se trouva à court d'idées. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait simplement pas envisager vivre avec Malefoy. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'appelant silencieusement à l'aide, sachant qu'il voulait éviter cette situation autant qu'elle. Il sortit enfin de son immobilisme pour faire un geste d'impuissance. McGonagall les observa échanger des paroles en silence, par des petits gestes qu'ils espéraient discrets mais qui ne lui échappaient pas.

- C'est fini ?

Malefoy prit alors une grande inspiration et se tourna vers elle.

- Professeur... vous ne pouvez pas faire cela...

Hermione haussa les sourcils, curieuse du prétexte qu'il dirait.

- ...simplement parce que Granger et moi finiront par nous entre-tuer.

Elle retint un mouvement de dédain. Cet imbécile avait choisi de dire la vérité. L'ancienne professeure de métamorphose les dévisagea à tour de rôle pendant une longue minute, ce qui finit par les mettre mal à l'aise. Elle enleva ses lunettes, ce qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu faire, et se frotta les yeux lentement, triste, lasse ou désespérée, Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Puis elle remit calmement ses lunettes et se pencha vers eux.

- Écoutez... je tiens à redire que je suis vraiment désolée de cet inconvénient. Je sais que ça ne tente à aucun de vous deux, et croyez-moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus. Je connais votre passé et je sais ce que ça représente pour vous. Mais je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser, soyez en certains ! Il faut que vous cohabitiez. Et si j'avais le choix...

Elle attendit des réactions, mais Hermione semblait maintenant résignée et Drago était retombé dans sa léthargie habituelle. McGonagall hocha la tête, satisfaite, et reprit le ton qu'ils lui connaissaient bien.

- Le professeur Flitwick vous attend dehors, il vous montrera à vos nouveaux appartements.

- Nous y emménageons dès ce soir ?

- Dès le retour des vacances. Cette nuit sera votre dernière dans vos dortoirs.

La directrice retint un « malheureusement » qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Imposer cela à deux élèves, et ces deux-là en particulier, la peinait mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle fit un geste indiquant la sortie et Drago se leva, n'attendant pas Hermione pour descendre les escaliers. Celle-ci prit son temps avant de quitter, et se retourna vers McGonagall alors qu'elle atteigneit le pas de la porte.

- Il y a une raison à tout cela ?

McGonagall sourit, sans que Hermione ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Je vous l'assure, Miss Granger.

Hermione fit de légers hochements de tête, avant de se dépêcher à rattraper les deux autres. Le verdict était tombé, et il était sans appel.

**.**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Ça m'a pris vraiment du temps pour tout bien installer comme je le voulais, mais maintenant c'est fait ! :) Un chapitre assez gros, qui, je l'espère, vous a plus ! La bataille dans les couloirs était-elle réussie ? J'ai fait de mon mieux, en tout cas ! Et les appartements privés arrivent (enfin!)**

**Alors, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez, car j'ai investi beaucoup d'énergie et de temps, et je veux vraiment m'améliorer ! Pour vous encourager, dites-vous qu'une petite review est mieux qu'aucune review du tout ! Évidemment, j'écris pour mon plaisir, mais cela est tellement plus plaisant quand vous donnez votre avis...**


End file.
